Pieces of a dream
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: HotaruKUrama pairing..She was the child of silence...no..the senshi of silence...he came and took her out from the darkness....Will she answer to his light?Rated just in case..no lemon..
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have other stories to end but I want to share with you this story...This is a drama,really one...maybe I'll change it but...the fic is just like the tile of Anastacia's song:Pieces of a dream.Enjoy it and I shall update soon at the other stories too.Besides 'Moon on fire' ends soon...**

**Prologue...**

**I saw her eyes looking into mine but this time I couldn't reach a hand to wipe her tears away.She lookes at me with painfull eyes and I know why...She talkes to me but I can't listen to her...not even hear her...She seems to be so far away...I just want to touch her and confort her...I want to be by her side but...this time I can't keep my promise.Her small hands are trying in vane to heal my wounds.But is impossible even for her...the blood had maked her beautifull white dress which I gaved her this week seem a dress of blood...Her eyes...her beautifull eyes...there is no joy in them anymore...and I worked so hard to bring that in them and now...I'm leaving her...alone..she'll be alone again.Just like she was before...when I met her.I finally close her eyes as my entire life,as the kitsune and human is reversed...but I stop...on the day of 12 june.The day our romance began...on the hallway...She was wearing the school uniform that maked her body seem unreal to a human and I looked after her,leaving Yuusuke talking by himself.I used to avoid girls even if that wasn't available for them...I grew surrounded by them...Well...this is...our story...**

**Chapter 1**

**Mugen High.It was rebuild and developed.Now it was twice as big as before and had boarding school..It had apartments and many rooms...The students were all well chsoen,only the smartes one but...like in any school there where some of them that didn't even knew the connection between school and class.**

**Suiichi walked on the hallway,wearing his usual red uniform,reading something about healing herbs.He was so focused that he didn't even noticed the bunch of girls devouring him from the nearby class.When he passed beside it,a small blond girl with two ponytails came to him.**

**- Hey,Suiichi...she said flirting with him.**

**His cold look rised on her from his book.**

**-Yes?**

**She turned and smilled to the girls and gaved the look "I got him!".**

**-I'm Sakura,the head of the dancing team.**

**-O..**

**O?he didn't knew her?She was after all the most popular girl in highschool.And he was as well the most popular...**

**-In 2 months is the prom.We must go and take our costumes together as the most popular students.**

**-We?he said and arched an eyebrown.**

**-Yes.This is the tradition.We have to go together. **

**Suichi looked at her with the coldest look he ever gaved untill that day.His demonic side was sometimes stronger than his human.This time,Youko's personality came out to surface and pushed a little Sakura aside so he could pass.**

**-I do not wish to go with you or any of your fancy girls.You're superficial and not interesting.**

**He walked away and returned his eyes in his book,trying to calm himself.How dared she to even sugest that he would go to the prom with her.Her.Such a less important girl...**

**-Hey!Kurama!**

**He stopped and turned to see Yuusuke runing towards him with a chemistry book in his hands.**

**-Yuusuke.Ohayo.**

**-Ohayo gozaimas!**

**Yuusuke asked him how to separate two substance if one is more dense than the other.Suichi smiled kindly and tooked out a paper from his book to show him.**

**Sakura returned to her and looked after him.She almost forgot to breath,and felt the earth eating her.He maked her a fool in front of the entire school.She broked a pencil in her hands and throw it away._"This will not stay this way Suichi..."_.**

**Suichi looked and saw Yuusuke's confused face.**

**-Where did you got lost?he asked again.**

**-At ...this.**

**-That's the beggining...**

**-I know...**

**Then he smelled it.The soft smell of jasmine and roses.He rised his eyes slowly and saw her.She was between two taller girls.One was tall and blond,dressed in boy,another one was smaller and her hair was aqua marine and she...she was dressed in the same uniform but she maked it seem so different...The way she moved...Long dark violet hair and deep amethyst eyes.**

**-Ok,but...Yuusuke continued to talk...alone...**

**Suichi watched the girl passing besides him and looking shortly at him with two cold and sad eyes.He knew who she was.Hotaru Tomoe.Second year in highschool.She was the smartest girl he ever met...She moved a week ago and he noticed her immediatly.How couldn't he?Her entire person was like a magnet to him.She had becomed Sakura's rival.He spoked to her once.At the math contest.**

**_Flashback..._**

**_Hotaru moved to the other line and waited.Suichi approached and looked at his note._**

**_-Is this the line for math contest?_**

**_She looked at him...for the first time she actually looked at him._**

**_-Yes.Are you in Mugen High?_**

**_He was surrpised.But in a good way.She actually didn't knew him?That was a relief..._**

**_-Yes.4 year.You?_**

**_-2 year._**

**_-And you're participating?That means you're really smart.._**

**_She turned to her line and shaked her head as yes._**

**_-Do you know that you're actually Sakura Hinamuri's rival?_**

**_She glared me._**

**_-Don't ever sugest that.Leave me alone now._**

**_End of flashback..._**

**He smilled inside him.Beeing rejected like that was new...and pleasent.Even Youko liked it.Suuichi felt it inside him.He continued his road to his next class and realised that he has mathematic.He'll be...standing next to her.That maked him feel strange._"Relax Suichi...you don't need to get nervouss about her...she's just a human girl...Our mission is to destroy this Evil and return to the spirits world..."_.**

**Hotaru stopped in front of her class and so did Haruka and Michiru.The youngest but the coldest one turned to them.**

**-I finish at 20.You should go ahead in the city.I am not in a mood to go out...And go home for the week-end..**

**-Hotaru.You should join us...Michiru muttered and tried to touch her.**

**Hotaru removed her arm and tooked a step back.**

**-I'm fine alone.**

**And she closed the door behind her._"It's close...I can feel it..."_.As she walked thru the occupied desks she observed the red haired guy.He was smart and quiet like her.She liked him.He wasn't like others,trying to take her out..So,she choosed to sit in desk with him.**

**-Ohayo!she said and smilled coldly.**

**Suuichi let the rose he was playing with falling on the desk and looked at her.He smilled.But kinder then her.**

**-Ohayo gozaimas.**

**-Is it taken?she asked and moved to stand.**

**-No.It's free.I can't stand superficial girls.Talk only about dating and stuff like that.**

**Hotaru looked shocked at him.That was why she was avoiding the other boys.A romance for her was as possible as she becoming a normal human.Human.No.To become human.She wasn't...human...completly...Hotaru opened her notebook and peeked at him.He was twisting his red rose on two fingers and read the book.He was acting normally.That maked her smile.A honest smile.They will become good friends.That was what she thought.**

**-How much did it gaved you to the last problem?he asked suddenly.**

**-223,8759843021 damages.You?**

**-223,8758430212 damages.**

**They laughed without notice.**

**-You solved with a number more!she said amazed.**

**-I tooked you!he said and gaved her his rose.As a suvenir,for you.**

**She took it and put it in her book.Then she closed the book,smashing the rose.**

**-A-ri-ga-to she said and turned her attention to the teacher.**

**Suuichi looked at her amazed by her act.But that maked Youko even more interested in her.The entire class was really long and difficult...But the smell of roses and jasmine maked him see it as a real pleasure.**

**She rushed out of the door and put her coat on.Suuichi runed after her and caught her at the principal entrance of the apartments area.**

**-Wait!he said and stoped her.**

**She moved forward but he stoped her again.**

**-What happend?he asked.**

**She gaved him the smashed rose and let it fell on the floor,petal with petal.**

**-I thought you were different!she yelled.**

**-Different?**

**-Giving me roses?I'm not born yesterday you know!**

**-It wasn't that!I smelled the rose parfume and I thought you like the flowers too!**

**She became pale.**

**-Rose parfume?I used it three days ago...I can't possible smell anymore...**

**-You actually do.Jasmine and roses.**

**Her angered face turned softer,but still cold.**

**-I'm sorry then.**

**-Friends?he said and offered her his hand.**

**She shaked it.**

**-Friends.What class you have in the morning?**

**-I have PC lessons from 10 to 12.You?**

**-Same.See you then?she asked sweetly.**

**-Yes.Make sure you stay at the corner with the 4-th PC.Ok?**

**-Ok.Good night!and she runed into the elevator.**

**Suuichi looked after her and he tooked his way home.His thoughts were at her but soon he felt the strange enrgy of a powerfull and unusual demon...And the dissappeared_."Strange..."_.**

**_4 hours later..._**

**Hotaru just couldn't close an eye so she opened her laptop and clicked on the Yahoo Messenger's icon.**

**Username: fireflyofdeath**

**Password: holy grail**

**Her friends list appeared but there was no one online.She was about to sign out when she saw the chat icon.Strangely,she push it.It was in the Teen chat room and there were lots and lots of users.She had to block hungreds...**

**youko: Hy there!**

**She intented to block him to but he actually said Hy and not 'wanna cyber?'.So,she answered him.**

**fireflyofdeath: Hy.**

**youko: Insomnia too?**

**fireflyofdeath: Kinda...I'm just to...nervouss to sleep...What about you?**

**youko: Yeah...something like that.Let's say I smelled something fishy...**

**firefly of death: Only you?Me too...And I'm so bored...**

**youko: I'll take care of that.So,asl?**

**fireflyofdeath: Isn't it to soon?You should just guess...**

**youko:Okay...12?**

**firefly of death: 12!No way!Try more!**

**youko: 18?**

**firefly of death:Around it...Let's talk about something else...our age is less important..**

**youko: Ok.Do you like stars?**

**firefly of death: Yes.Saturn is my favorite.**

**youko: Interesting and misterious planet...are you like that?**

**She was about to answer when her Internet ...You imagine.Anger.She really like talking to him.She closed her laptop and jumped in the bed.At least she would definetly see Suuichi next day...**

**_Informatic class_**

**Hotaru sat on the computer Suuichi kept for her and she smilled in gratitude.She opened her yahoo messenger and found request from youko to be added as a friend.The text he left was "You jusy blowed me off...I hope you'll talk to me again.Good night.".She allowed him.**

**-Something interesting?asked Suuichi from the corner computer.**

**-Nothing...well...that's me...**

**Suuichi passed his password on meesenger and his username: youko of course.**

**youko: hy again.**

**firefly of death: Hy.Sorry about last night.My Internet gave up working for me..**

**youko: No problem.How are you today?Still bored?**

**firefly of death: No really...So...tell me about you.**

**youko:1,80.silver hair.amber eyes.age...you said not to say..**

**Hotaru giggled.Suuichi wondered what was making her laugh?Was she watching a movie?**

**firefly of death:No way...there are no human with amber eyes...silver hair maybe but trust me,not amber...**

**youko: Maybe I am no human...**

**Hotaru paled.**

**youko: Still there?I'm not gonna bite you...yet...**

**firefly of death: What you mean?**

**youko: I like you.I can feel persones.You're interesting.And...misterious...**

**firefly of death: You're misterious to.But I don't bite the description.You're a lier.**

**And she signed out.**

**-Damn!she cursed.**

**Suuichi heard her .**

**-Something wrong?he asked.**

**She lookedat him and she saw his big green eyes searching her.**

**-Yes...I mean no...Nothing.**

**-Sure?**

**-Yes.**

**The bell ranged.Hotaru hurried out when she felt a deep pain in her chest and she felt down in her knees breathing hardly._"I haven't got...a crises in months...what happens?"_.Suuichi saw her down from her back and droped his books.He came runing to her and look at her.Her face was red and it could be seen that she's not well.**

**-Hotaru!Look at me!**

**She felt that she's going to sleep so she leaned against him,taking him by his neck.**

**-I wanna sleep...5 minutes..**

**-No!No sleep!C'mon!**

**He tooked her bridaly and hurried to the doctors.He waited long time outside the door when the doctor came out.**

**-You are?**

**-A friend.**

**-Came in.She's resting.She just had a breathing crisis.She's ok...now.**

**Suuichi came to her bed and saw her pale figure.She still smelled like a day before.Maybe that was simply her scent?Or what?He tooked a chair and sat next to her bed.She opened her eyes and turned them to him.**

**-Hy.**

**-Hello there!**

**-Why are you here?**

**-I'm your friend that's why.**

**She blinked softly.Then she felt the urge to kiss him.That alarmed her.Kiss him?That was...not her!She looked away and said as coldly as possible.**

**-I want to be alone.**

**Suuichi frowned.**

**-You want me to leave then?**

**-Yes.**

**Suuichi stood and walked to the door.**

**-Tomorrow is saturday you know...Wanna go to a walk?As friends?**

**-Maybe.**

**-Then...see you tomorrow...he said sadly and left the room.**

**Hotaru calmed herself and rejected the urge to be ...with him.Something was wrong.Definetly.She knew herself well.No one could do that to her.A demon?A monster?Maybe a spell...She would think at it later...Now...she had to rest...  
**

_Ok!Chapter one is done!It's not so nice I know...later it will be...have patience!I'll update at Change your mind tomorrow I think...so...byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any SM character or YYH but I own this story.I would like to thx to my faithfull readers:**

**Harpygirl91**

**Demonic Angels**

**lindagirl**

**Saturn Spawn **

**Taeniaee-even if she never actually sais anything... **

**O!Would you like to chat sometimes on yahoo or msn?My ID on yahoo is silentlyhell.Kisses!Bye!**

**Chapter 2**

**As she waked up she heard the bell ringing.Her violet head came out from the bunch of blankets and looked at the clock.**

**-9 allready?she yelled and jumped out.**

**She runed to the door,brushing her hair with her hands and opened it.The one waiting her was no other than Suiichi.**

**-Good morning….he said smilling seeing her how cute her pijamas looked on her.**

**She blushed without notice but recovered soon her pale figure.**

**-Hy…….why're you here?**

**He tooked a step closer.**

**-I want to take you out to the park.There is a swan exposition paintings.**

**-Swans?**

**-Yes.C'mon.Fresh air will do you good.**

**-I don't know….I'm kinda tired.**

**She looked away to avoid his figure.She was feelling strangely again.What has happening?She escaped a small smile and nodded her head in approval.She would surely regret this.Or...not.**

**-Come in.I'll change miself,ok?she said and pointed the pj.**

**Suichi smiled and came inside.It was a very nice apartment,clean and simply decorated.He tooked a sit on the couch,waiting for her there,in the living room. Hotaru looked at him from the hallway a second and then runed into her bedroom,jumping in the bed,giggling.She grabbed the sheets and twisted with them in bed._"I can't believe I like him so much!He's kinda weird sometimes...but he's so cute and gentle..."_ she giggled and then crushed into the shower room.There she turned one more time serious._"Just close your eyes and turn to yourself..."_.She tooked her shower and dressed herself in a sport suit and put a hat on her head.Black glasses were next.**

**-I'm ready.**

**Suichi looked odd at her.**

**-Are you hidding of someone?**

**-Yes,she said simply.Shall we go now?I really have not all day.**

**Suichi nodded and they left,taking his car. They didn't spoked untill they reached the center.They had to pull over.Many cars were left there and lots of people were crying and fainting.Hotaru got out first off the car.Suichi followed.**

**-What...he murmured and felt a strong presence.**

**Hotaru felt it too,but masked it.Suichi closed the car door and tooked few steps forwards.Hotaru didn't moved but soon a strong yell was heard coming towards her from a back yard.Suichi felt it and turned to her.**

**-Wa...he opened his mouth to yell but what he saw maked him widened his yes.**

**A large arm,humanly,came out from the yard to catch Hotaru but she kept her calm and jumped high avoiding the attack.She twisted in the air and finished on a car's roof.Her hat had fallen and her long hair was untied. His eyes searched ehr body to see if she got wounded but he frozed at the view of her eyes.**

**The arm got even longer,twisting after her.She jumped again,this time close to Suichi. He moved to run by her side when a terrible voice was heard.**

**-SHE'S MINE!and hit Suichi,sending him into a flat's window,broking it.**

**Hotaru looked over there but knew he would be Ok.Then she returned to the demon.She couldn't transform.There were lots of humans but she had to fight.So,she grabbed a piece of a car,from steel and twisted faster and faster on her hands.She still had something.Speed.And she used it.The monster never showed his face but she avoided his attack quite easy.Or that was what she thought.An arm that never appeared before came behind her and captured her by her waist.**

**-Damn...she muttered.**

**The arm turned smaller till it was like a normal human.She looked at her captor and saw the moste beautifull man.or demon,she ever saw.Black long and wavy hair that looked like real silk and deep,innocent green eyes maked her almost melt in his arms.**

**-Sephire...she muttered recognizing his eyes.**

**-Hotaru...or should I say Princess?**

**She moved her hands on his to release her but he didn't let her.She glared him.**

**-Take your hands off me!**

**But he didn't.He just brought her closer,and closer,almost to kiss her.**

**-You are mine.**

**-No I'm not!she said yelling.**

**-You ARE MINE!he said and tried forcing her into a kiss .**

**She turned her head to avoid him.That's when she saw towards them,from the smoke and flames.Tall and silver.His hair was reaching his bottom and even lower,having the color of silver.Two fox years were on his head and cold amber eyes were visible from under his free locks of eyes.Ones of a assasin.He weared a white romanic cloth and a long beautifull...TAIL...was visible.**

**Sephire stoped and looked in his direction sensing his spiritual power.It was huge.Scary one.And he was...angered.He tooked her by her arm and pressed her back on his chest,holding her with the other hand off her waist.**

**-Who are you,weirdo?he asked.**

**Hotaru didn't said a thing,just looking at the fox demon. He stopped at few stepps of them.**

**-Let her go.Now.**

**His voice was sharp as ice.Sephire drew a blue rose from his wrist and maked it a wipe.The wipe rolled on her body,holding her so tight that she almost stoped breathing.**

**-Stay here,love.**

**She growled in anger.The wipe got even more tight.Her flash began to be sticked.The fox demon looked at her.**

**-Do not move.It's poisoned.**

**She looked down,her anger growing.Sephire moved clsoer to the kitsune.**

**-So...Youko.**

**-Recognizing me...good,Sephire.**

**-We should not fight.We are...brothers...aren't we?**

**Youko prepared a wipe and hit his enemy powerfull.Sephire avoided hardly and came back to Hotaru.**

**-She's mine.he said and moved to take her when she rised her face.**

**-I'm not YOURS!she screamed and released enough power to destroy the wipe,even if she got poisoned. She grabbed one of his knifes and stabbed him in the chest.His eyes grew bigger as he hugged her.She didn't even blinked.**

**-You...I...What we had...**

**Her cold eyes sparkled in emptyness.She hugged him back but kept the stabb inside him so he couldn't heal.**

**-It's the past.Now we share nothing.**

**But something inside her stirred.Old feellings maybe...long time burried inside her.She hugged him with bouth hands,removing the knife.**

**-Go home...onegai...Next time I wont faile...she said and then broked the hugg.**

**Sephire looked after her with painfull eyes.**

**-Why?he asked falling in his knees,waiting the heal.**

**-I told you back then.Remember?At the-**

**-Lake.**

**-Yes.I think...I love you...but this felling has no meaning to me.Not anymore. You were the only one that heard me,Seph...Take care...she said and turned her back.**

**He stood,now healed.**

**-The poison...**

**-I'll be fine.Go!NOW!she said sharply and cold.**

**He looked away and dissappeared.Hotaru remembered Suichi.**

**-Suichi...she murmured and walked towards the flat when she lost her balance.**

**-You're poisoned.**

**She turned to the one who spoked.**

**-Youko's brother then?**

**He nodded and came to her.**

**-I know you.**

**-I know you too.**

**Hotaru closed her eyes smilling amused.**

**-Youko.**

**-firefly.**

**-Yes...she said and giggled.Nice to meet you.But you are a lier!**

**-No I am not.I have silver hair and amber eyes.**

**-No.You're taller than you said...**

**-Hn...he smirked and looked up to the broken window.He's fine,I assure you.We need to treat you,as soon as posible. **

**Hotaru shaked her head in no and moved forward.**

**-I need no attention from you.**

**She rised a leg to move forwards but failed.Her vision was blure and her chest hurt. Youko showed her a garage.**

**-Come there.I'll treat your wound.**

**-Why?Because of what?she asked harshly.**

**He turned and walked into the garage.**

**-If you wish to die,then stay there.**

**Hotaru looked up at the window and then back to the garage._"I'm useless if I die..."_.So,she followed the fox demon and walked inside the garage.Youko was staying with his back on the wall,watching her intensely.Hotaru sat on a bench,avoiding his gaze.Only when he came to her she looked up into his golden gaze.**

**-Let's finish fast.**

**Her voice showed no feelling or fear.She wasn't scared.Well,not to much. She frozed when he touched her neck,where the biggest wound was.He pulled ehr up,against him to investigate better.Her slim and long hands had to stay on his chest,feelling the wormth and the smouth skin that was under the cloth.She was nervouss now.He could feel it and smell it.And she really was.She was how she was but denieing the handsome demon that was taking care of her was a crazy thing to do.**

**-Why are you nervouss about?he said and touched the wound.He smelled the blood then.It was really serious.**

**-I'm not...to much...And it's not one of your bussiness!**

**-Temperamental I see...he hissed in her ear and then backed off a little.To save you I'll have to bitte you.There.**

**-My neck?**

**-Yes.Are you ok?**

**Hotaru thought a while.Bitting her...that was kinda weird...strange and...strange...**

**-Ok.**

**- But do not move or I'll bitte you to deep.**

**She rised an eyebrown.**

**-And that means?**

**-Become my mate.**

**Her eyes grew bigger and her face paled.**

**-I'm sure it's something that we don't wanna happend...**

**-I sure don't!she said and came clsoer.I will not move.Do it!**

**He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.The fellling of his body so close of her almost maked her blush. He opened her shirt to half,exposing her entirely neck and he saw a little part of her chest.His cold eyes moved back to her neck,not to be distracted.He tooked with a hand by her head and with the other holded her waist.He leaned slowly when he heard her heart racing,faster and faster.**

**-It's ok...relax...I won't harm you...he whispered to confort her.**

**Hotaru relaxed more when she heard his now gentle voice.She tooked him by his neck,to suport and bent her head.Then she felt it.Two sharp fangs,breaking thru her skin and then flesh.It was a short pain,then a huge heat that tooked over her body,from the bitting place and till her legs. Then,something happend ,like an explosion and maked her fall over him.She felt his fangs deeper inside her and she panicned.His arms were holding her tight and the he jumped with her on the roof.**

**She gasped and stood immediatly when he lost his grip on her.She crawled to the banister and looked down.It was only a car that crushed into the garage.She hesitate look back,in fear this time.**

**-You didn't...she murmured knowing he'll heard her.**

**Youko was standing to,looking at her,but this time different.It was something strange for her in his eyes.The wind start to blow,and she felt the cold wind in her chest.She start closing her shirt when he caught her hands,stopping her.**

**-Let go of me!**

**-I told you not to move. **

**She removed her hands from his hands so furios,not carrying that his claws scratched her smooth skin.**

**-I was pushed over you!It's not like I'm desperate over ya!**

**He grabbed her so fast and pinned her to the other wall that she didn't even had time to realize.His body was pressing hers and his breath was sending chills to her spine.**

**-You're my mate now.**

**-No I'm not!Go somewhere else for one!she screamed and palmed him.**

**His eyes turned a bitt red and with anger in them.He caught her neck with a hand and licked her neck slowly. Her skin maked like the chiken one and tried to run from his touch...**

**Ok,chapter 2 is this!From the next one:Youko is in his heat period and that will affect Hotaru too because of his blood from her veins.She can handle it but he...Well,it's enough...O!And a aprt of her past with Sephire will be told...This story will be the longest I wrote till now.I want to have at least 20 chapters at it.If you want rejection and insults in the enxt chapter plz vote A and if you want a kiss at elast or something,plz vote B.See ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Youko pushed her so hard into the wall that her shape remained in it.**

**-Stop it!she said disgusted and tried to push him off her.**

**-Hs...you'll like it...he hissed into her ear and then his human personality came to surface.His eyes paled from golden to green but returned to the gold one.**

**His grip got softer and turned into a gentle hug.He stroked her hair and nuzzled his nose in the crock of her neck. Hotaru moved her hands to hug him back but something maked her reject him.She pushed him so hard that he had to take a few step backwards to keep his balance.Hotaru placed a hand on her wound and felt the palce where his fangs maked her 'his'.Her eyes were shaking in anger as she pointed a finger towards him when he stood.**

**-If you dare to touch me again,I'll kill you!**

**With this,she jumped off the place where she was and dissappeared into the darkness.Youko looked after her but didn't moved.He wanted her willingly.Not to force her.At least...not yet...**

**Hotaru saw Suichi with his face bleading in a corner,standing in the middle of the street.She hold back her smile of happynes and runed to him.**

**-Suichi,are you ok?she asked and looked at his wound.**

**He tooked her hand and hold it in his.**

**-I'm fine,really.**

**She pulled ehr hand immediatly from his and moved further.**

**-Then we ...should return home.**

**-Yes...it wouldn't be fun anymore going to the swan's...**

**-It wouldn't be,yes...she said and returned to the car.She put her sit belt and waited him.Suichi came too and turned on the engine.Hotaru saw him crisping.The wound could be serious.She reached a hand to it and heal it.**

**Suichi looked surprised at her,and surprised a smile of hers that dissappeared immediatly.He tooked her hand in his and she blushed a little but kept her cold face.**

**-What...are you doing?she asked.**

**-I want to thank you.You tooked the pain away...**

**She drew her hand back even if she regreted it.The wormth of his hold...She looked away to avoid his gaze.**

**-So,did you maked your project on biology?he asked and left the street.**

**-Yes,even if I'm not sure about some things...**

**-I could help you...he looks at her.Biology is my favorite class.**

**Hotaru nodded and when he parked on front of her car she stepped out.**

**-See you at the library,tomorrow,she said and left.**

**The sun was hided behind the clouds.Soon,it will rain.She rushed upstairs and start taking off her cloths from the door.She saw the message machine blinking and pushed the button.She walked to the bathroom and turned back into the bedroom with a gown on her.**

**_'Hotaru...this is Haruka...we miss you...come at dinner at least...be again our Hotaru...onegai...we-'_**

**_You have no messages left._**

**She deleted themessage before it ends.**

**-Ie Haruka.I will not be weak again.I'll be how I have to and cruel.**

**Two hours later she was reading her book on the bed.Suddenly,a pain take over her body.She moved in many positions but the pain was still there and growing.She felt her body aching.Aching...after what?She hate it.She droped the book and start walking around the table.She fealt heat inside her,like burning and the desire to touch herself.She kept back the urge to touch herself and tried to think at something else.  
Her hands were shaking and she had to do something.Her thoughts stoped at him.At Suichi.At his green eyes and his feminine voice.His smooth skin and his deep eyes.Those sexy eyes.She gasped and gaved herself a slape.**

**-Go back to your senses Hotaru...she murmered and felt so worm that she remoevd the gown and remained in a small th-sirt (that was covering her breasts and the part above her navel) and her black panties,that were most like mini pants.She untied her hair and jumped back in the bed.Then Youko came to her mind.He had sexy golden eyes,silky hair and cute ears...his sight was killing her now that she was thinking.The way he moved and talked.She wanted him to be now,with her...She slaped herself again.She wasn't her anymore.Less she knew that a certain silver haired kitsune was even worse...**

**He walked the path that went into the forest,deeper and deeper.He had to be alone.The period he hated had arrived.He was in heat...feelling the need of touching someone,to take a mate...But now any mate...He craved for her...The one his brother wanted and almost payed with his life for...Hotaru.He walked as much as he could and stoped at the other end of the park. He was in terrible pain and he now could sense her scent.So sweet.Even a little spicy as if...she was in heat too.Why?he asked hismelf and then realzied.His blood had affected her too.A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes sparkled...**

**Hotaru opened her window and inhalled the air when she felt a strange scent.Roses.Definetly roses.Red ones.And more. Honey...Who could smell so good?Her eyes sparkled and she placed a hand on her chest.This scent was driving her nutz.She turned,smilling to herself when she heard the window shut.She turned only to feel a hand grabbing her waist and pulling her.She saw him.Youko.It was definetly him.His eyes were different.Lust she saw.Desire.He was in heat!she realized.**

**-Take your hands off me!she yelled but he covered ehr mouth.**

**She felt his strong muscled from under his chemise and the nervousness of his body.**

**-Why?he hissed into her ear and licked her neck,sending shivers into her body.Her mind wasn't able to think while he was doing that.She knew that it was because of how close he was of her.If she could just psuh him back and keep distance...she will be able to reject him.But now now.Not when he touched her belly like that and kissed her neck again and again,licking also the mark.He pulled by her t-shirt to get to her chest but she denied it,hardly rejecting her own desires.She wanted him there and now but she couldn't.That was...embarrassing and strange.No.She will not fall for one like him.**

**But this was pleasent too.Her skin touched by his.Her slim fingers clunched his shirt and hided her head in the crock of his neck.Her entire body was yelling for his and he was passing thru the same things.He tooked her head in his hands and kissed her gently.Her body shivered and suddenly he felt a intense pain...Between his legs...And he had to abck off.Hotaru tooked few steps back too.She had hit him there,to release herself.Youko growled in displeasure.**

**-Stay away!she yelled at him and throwed a glass in his head.**

**In a strange way he didn't avoid it.And the glass breaked in his head.He looked at her and tried to approach her again but she hided behind the bath door,closing it.**

**-Just go away!I wont do THAT with you!she cried.**

**He clunged his fists and hit the door.**

**-Open it!NOW!he yelled.**

**His patience was over and he needed her.**

**-You feel the same!Come out!It's just sex!**

**Her figure turned pale.Just...what?The room start to shake as her anger grew.**

**-I don't wanna mate you!Get the hell out of my place!**

**-I'm not leaving without calming miself down.And I need you for that!**

**He tooked a rose from his silver hair and transformed it into a silver light.The light hit the door and revealed the scared girl behind it.**

**-You won't!she threatened.**

**-I shall.**

**And took a step to her.**

**-Take you.**

**Another step.**

**-Forever mine.**

**She had enough.So,she gathered energy in her hand and hit the floor with it.The room shaked worse and Youko stopped.**

**-Go away.Now!**

**-You are avoiding me...why?**

**-I will not be corrupted by other's animalistic instincts!Someone like YOU!**

**Youko stood there and watched the girl that actually rejected him.He.The legendary Youko Kurama.The greatest thief and womanizer.She was strong.Strong enought to resist him but...He smirked inside.Strong enought to resist to Suichi?His other self?**

**Ok,this was all...I hope you like it.I expect your opinion on my e-mail.I'm thinking on a Aoshi/Hotaru also...but this will be later...See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**

**Chapter 4**

**As he looked over the door,an evil trick had come to his mind.If she knew how dangerous he can be,as Suichi he could seem harmless.She seemed to like his other self much more. Why? That was his question.The boring Suichi?The red self was to gentle and kind to even yell at her….He couldn't gave her the satisfaction and pleasure he could,as Youko. He never,but never gave up to his goal.He was sued to have any woman.Mostly because of his appearance and power but the women liked him in all ways.He was the perfect lover.The gorgeus face and the smooth hair combined with his gallant moves maked him irezistible.Until now,when this small girl ….rejected him.HIM.The legendary Youko Kurama.He could have had her…..but forcing himself on her wouldn't be so fun..He wanted her body……her sweet and young body…..the unspoiled and tainted one.Only that.Less he cared if she actually would love him or just desire him as he wanted her.He walked slowly to the opened window,to leave her…for now.But he felt the door opening and he peeked only with his eyes,not turning his face to her.His golden and cruel eyes met hers.Hers were as cold as his and her face was showing no feeling.**

**Good,you're leaving,she said holding her hand thight on the door.She knew that a door couldn't stop him but…..she didn't wanted him to see her powers…..not now..**

**He smirked,knowing that she scan't see him.This would be fun.He will hunt her….How he missed hunting….She will be his….sooner or later….and only his…**

**-For now,he said and disappeared.**

**Hotaru gave out a sight but even if he was gone she could still smell his perfume. Roses. Such a beautifull and deadly thing.She couldn't understand what was wrong with her.Her body wasn't hers anymore…she couldn't control herself….She looked over the window and inhaled the scent.the wind blew her long hair and the scent covered her all.Roses…**

**_The next day..._**

**_"Thinking that I'm actually going there...and see him...I don't know myself anymore...I'm acting so weird...This morning I actually touched myself with a piece of silk...I'm nutz!What's with me?And this huge pain that is killing me by inside...I feel like...like I want him...they...Suichi and Youko,both...This isn't me!I have to be cold as ice and not care but I do care!I want him by my side... "_thought Hotaru as she walked into the library.She was wearing white mini jeans skirt and black top taht showed her curves very well.It was incredibly hot outside and she couldn't bare it anymore.Her hair was up into a ponytail and dark glasses were covering her gorgeus eyes.As she passed thru the gate,two guys standing in the door watched her moving gracefully towards them.They crossed their arms and blocked her way in.Hotaru stoped,surprised.**

**-Nani?she asked and looked at them.**

**-If you want to pass...one said and grabbed her by the waist.'You'll have to 'pay' us...' he grinned.**

**Hotaru's eyes flashed with anger. How could they?She moved to pass forward but she found herself crushed into the wall by the guys strong body.He caught her wrists and moved to kiss her forcefully.**

**-Ie!she screamed and tried to hit him.She could of kill them or at least wound them instantly but ...she couldn't take a risk and been seen.**

**Suddenly,the gut was punched hardly in his head and rolled few times in the air and then down to the ground.Hotaru gasped in surprise as she saw Suichi's eyes sparkling in anger.He punched the other guy so hard that he was throwed away.Suichi turned to the girl and his eyes turned soft again.**

**-Suichi...arigato...she muttered and tooked a few steps to him.**

**Syichi smilled easily and then offered her his arm.She rised an eyebrown.**

**-Aren't we going inside?she asked.**

**-I thought we better go to my place.Mom invited you to dinner.**

**Hotaru thought at first that he tried something but when she heard about his mother she smilled and agreed.But she didn't accepted his arm,pretending that she's fine walking alone.Suichi agreed and they both start walking to his place.Since he was living close by the car was useless.Besides...he wanted to enjoy a small walk with her.**

**-Suichi-san...**

**He looked at her and admired her perfect face and curves.Her heart was beating faster and faster as she met his green eyes.The pain suddenly became bigger,and bigger.It almost tooked her breath away.She turned her eyes away,not to see him anymore but she walked on the wrong side of the road and suddenly,trying to avoid something,she brushed her bare arm by his one..His skin was so...smooth and...he smelled like roses...Then she gasped.Like...Youko...But the feelling of his skin against her was driving her nutz.She didn't knew that the hided kitsune was feelling the same and even worse.**

**The she feel it.And he did to.He pushed her away,into a big garden and he felt on her.A few seconds later a giant youkai,a ghost youkai passed them.Hotaru watched horrified and was about to stand and go after it when Suichi's hand covered her mouth.**

**-It's to dangerous...sh...he hissed.**

**She looked at him as if he just slapped her or something.Wait.It was normal.He din't knew who she really was so...she looked at the hand that was keepping her shoulder to the ground and almost blushed.He really cared about her,wasn't he?Easily she removed his hand and stood in the bottom.**

**-Did he passed us?she asked quietly when she felt a strong arm grabing her by the left leg and take her from there.She saw the monster,having many arms and red creepy eyes.She couldn't help a scream and Suichi looked to her and saw it too.He tooked her hand and tried to pull her but the beast was to strong just for his human powers.So,he let her hand go to her surprise.He tooked a rose and cried out:**

**-Rose Whip!**

**The whip slashed the beast hard and then capturedher leg,till ehr hip.This time,the sharp spikes turned soft,not to hurt her.He pulled her back to him and his whip returned to normal.Many plants from around turned bigger and more dangerous and surounded her,protecting her somehow.She saw Suichi standing with his whip,his hair blewed by the wind and his eyes were so cold that she felt coldly chills on her spine.**

**-Suichi...she muttered and stood,but not beeing able to walk because of the many plants holding her there._"Who...are you Suichi?"_**

**Suichi passed a hand thru his long red hair and got out a small lavender.The other plant grew and combined with the whip.The beast moved closer and attacked.Suichi jumped gracefully and slashed again and again the beast.The monster fell down covered in blood.Suichi came closer,to give him the final blow.**

**The monster smirked even if he knew that this will be his death.**

**-WE _will_ have her sooner or later...and then she'll be our master...No one is stronger than her...Not even you...thief...**

**Suichi stared at him a second and then he killed him so easily as if the monster was only a piece of cake.Suichi then turned to the astonished Hotaru and met her shocked eyes.This was normal...he had showed her his true form...or at least half...He came to her and his plants obeyed to him,feelling his strong aura.He reached a hand to her and smilled.**

**-It's Ok ,come on...**

**She looked at the plants and then tooked his hand.But her ankle was twisted and she felt on him,in his arms.He looked at her surprised.What was wrong?Was she...pretending or...not?Hotaru pushed him slowly away and walked alone,slowly slowly not to feel that pain to much.Suichi noticed her and rushed to her.**

**-Allow me...**

**-No!she rejected him and psuhed him away.I can do it myself!I don't need you or anyone!**

**Suichi looke din shock at ehr attitude change.**

**-I saw your eyes.And it's not about what I just saw.It's about you!I saw it!You thought I was doing it on porpouse.So stop it!Stop pretending that you want to be my friend when you see every small mistake as a plan!**

**She turned and continued her road when he caught her arm and whispered into her ear.**

**-I was wrong.Is just that is hard...all the girls had invited me out or to their house...even worse.I see that you're different.And I really want you as my friend.Nothing more and nothing less than my friend._"For now..."_**

**She looked at him suspicious. And then nodded.**

**-Your mom must be waiting for us...she said and let him help her.**

**Suichi tooked her bridaly and she gasped.Her gasp turned into a soft laugh and he liked it.**

**-She surely is,he said too and took off.**

**Well,in the next...Hotaru will meet Shiori and many things will happen during the dinner...and after dinner...So,keep in touch! **


	5. Wicked Games 1

**Chapter 5:Wicked Games 1  
**

**Shiori just finished the plate and put it inside the cook machine.She prepared the table from the living room when Suichi and Hotaru came inside.Hotaru insisted that he should put her down when they reached the house and he agreed just not to make her angry again.Shiori saw them and came to meet the girl.**

**-Hy,I'm Suichi's mother,Shiori.**

**Hotaru reached a hand and shaked the woman's.**

**-I'm his classmate,Hotaru.Hotaru Tomoe.**

**-I know,he told me,miss Tomoe.**

**-Please,call me Hotaru or Taru.**

**Shiori smilled and invited her in when she noticed the girl leg.**

**-Oh,my God!Suichi take her upstairs and clean that!**

**-I was about to do that anyway,mom….**

**Hotaru was about to walk when she felt his arms taking her back in his embrace and the enxt thing she knew was she on his bed.On the edge of the bed.**

**Suichi took some clean badages and some hot water.He kneeled in front of her and took her leg in his hands.She felt her skin burning and grabbed the sheets in her hands.The place where Youko had bitted her was burning her and her entire body was in pain but when he past his hands over her leg the pain turned smaller and she felt the need to touch him too.**

**Suichi noticed her tensed body and looked up to her.He saw her long and smooth legs and her slim waist...her chest moving as she breath and her red cheeks.Her violet eyes gazed at him and they stared at eachother for some time.**

**Her heart was beating faster and faster and the heat inside her was killing her step by step.She leaned closer to him but just with an inch and the stopped.**

**Suichi finished her leg and then stood,slowly,coming towards her.His face stoped at few inches of hers and they stared into eachothers eyes for a few moments.Hotaru breath deep and look into his eyes again.**

**-Who are you?she asked icily.**

**Suichi stood perfectly and,with a hand in his jeans pockets he leaned against the wall.**

**-I'm Suichi Minamino...but for my friends I'm Kurama.I have...a special gift...in manipulating any kind of plant.**

**Hotaru stood,testing her new leg and then looked at him.**

**-I understand...so,you can use any kind of plant in a battle?**

**He nodded._"That's all you need to know...for now..."_.She smilled slowly and moved to the desk.**

**-We should...do the project,then?**

**-We should.**

**That was a surprise for him.She didn't reacted as he thought she would.She was...so calm...He smilled and sat at the desk with her.He opened the books and began the lesson.**

**-This is the primal plant,the one who started everything...he said and showed her the pictures.**

**-I understand...she said each time.Nothing more.**

**_30 minuts later..._**

**-You learn very fast,Hotaru.**

**-Yes,I do.Now,we should go downstairs,don't we?**

**Suichi shut the book and looked at her.**

**-Why wouldn't we stay here?Scarred of me?**

**His question maked her turn pale.Scarred?Her?**

**-No.As a matter a fact is a good ideea,staying here.**

**They opened the T.V but they knew that something more was going to catch their attention.**

**-That monster...he started.Why were they after you?**

**She untied her hair,to catch it again and looked at him.**

**-I have no ideea.**

**_"Then why was my Youko's brother after you?This is turning stranger and stranger..."_**

**-What are you planing to do?he asked and opened the door.**

**Hotaru pushed the door back and put herself in front of him. Her eyes were cold and her voice turned to be even colder.**

**-This will stay between us.Not to tell anyone about it.**

**-But if many of them return-**

**-I'll get ridd of them.**

**-Rid of them?You?**

**-Don't challenge me.**

**She tooked him by the shirt and pulled him closer of her and whispered into his ear,sending chills thru his body.**

**-Don't challenge me in anything...I allways win...no matter what...**

**He decided to play along with her.He tooked her by the waist and pulled her closer.**

**-You can be surprised by the things I can do..**

**She was about to speak again when...**

**_-Suichi!Hotaru!Dinner is ready!_**

**-I guess...he said and leaned into her,making her crush into him,and grabbed the door handle.We'll finish this later.**

**She smilled wickedly and turned herself to get out.Suichi tooked her in his arms and helped her go down. Walking downstairs she couldn't help to not notice the way he attracted her.His green eyes,his skin that was surely smooth and...his hair,the way it smelled...She felt her body trembling under his hold and she had to look away...But he knew that she looked at him...And was...glad...**

**-How are you feelling?Shiori asked as she gaved her the potato plate.**

**-Quite well,arigato gozaimasu,Hotaru answered cheerfully and took the plate.**

**-Suichi,are you going to take the thing that Yusuke asked you?**

**Suichi looked seriously at his mother and then smilled brightly.**

**-Nothing can stop me,mom.**

**Hotaru looked at them with a question amrk but did not asked anything.Was some kind of a mission or what?Her senshi instincts said that she must know what was going on but...later...**

**-The meal is grate,miss Minamino...she smilled.**

**-It's Suichi's favorite!He is just like his father,God rest him in peace.**

**-Sorry...to hear that ...**

**-It's Ok...it's been long time...What about you?Your parents?**

**-Actually,I'm alone...My mom died when I was to small to remember her and my dad well...travels a lot...**

**Shiori turned sad and tooked her hand in hers.**

**-I'm sorry sweety.It must been hard without any of your parents...**

**-Well...I can't miss what I never had,can I?Hotaru said smilling.**

**Suichi looked intensely at her expression and then focused on his food.He liked her so much...She knew the pain of lost...She also knew how was to be alone...**

**-Tomorrow we have sports at first hour,Suichi changed the subject.Shiori thanked him with a sight.**

**Hotaru dronked her soda and then thought a little.**

**-I guess I'm happy that I'm in the dance team...I will not be forced in doing gimnastic or anything.. **

**-Sport hater?**

**-No...but my health doesn't ...I can't do what normal kids do...k?**

**Suichi smilled and finished his dinner.They helped Shiori to clean up and then they got out of the house.**

**-Take her home!Shiori said loud and gaved him the keys.She's so cute,Suichi...maybe she'll be your gf...she whispered to Suichi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Suichi stoped in front of her flat and looked at her.Hotaru took her bag and opened the door to get out.**

**-Thanks for today,Suichi...she said.**

**-Kurama.Call me Kurama.**

**She turned and looked at him before she could get out.**

**-Kurama...**

**He smilled and waved to her.Hotaru smilled too and waved.**

**-See you tomorrow, she said and kissed him shortly on his cheek.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hotaru let her bag on the couch and yawned.It had been a hard day..She went into the bathroom and prepared a bath to herself.Changed into a night dress,she went into ehr bedroom,intending to open a light or something.That's when she felt the cold pale of wind.The window was opened. Then she felt his hands holding her waist and his nose inhalling her scent.**

**-Youko.**

**Her voice maked him stop a second and then continue.**

**-Missed me?he hissed in her ear.He was...purring?she thought shocked.**

**She turned to him and saw his amber eyes sparkling at her.Hotaru removed his hands off her and passed the room towards the light button.When she was about to press it,a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. **

**-No,no,no my little vixen...**

**-I'm not your vixen..GET OUT!she said and the felt him purring like a hurt pet.**

**She blinked confused.What was with him?And the way he touched her...felt so...good...She let her head against his chest a moment and felt him purring deeply._"This is weird..."_.She saw his tail and bitted her low lip.Her hand moved by herself and stroked it.It was so...fluffy...so...smooth...she could do this all day long...He purred louder and nuzzled his nose in her neck.**

**Hotaru couldn't help a smile and her eyes widened in pleasure as he nuzzled more into her neck.His tail was playing with her and,glad receiving her attention.She gasped when she felt his tongue licking her entire neck in one move.Hotaru looked up to him with shocked eyes.What was happening!She didn't noticed that she had her head getting in one side,to allow him to continue.He smirked and continued.His hands explored her back and then he moved to her ear,driving her nutz!**

**Her hand,the free one,start touching his hair and stoped up at his ears.When he felt her hand nuzzling his ear he growled. Then,he pushed her slowly into a wall.He removed the cloth from her shouldeurs and kissed her all over her shoudeurs.Hotaru knew that she has to push him away...somehow..Youko searched her mouth and wanted to kiss her,finally,when she turned her head and pushed him away.He looked at her surprised as hell.How could she control herself?He was almost out of self-control.**

**-No.she said and glared him.Go away and find someone else for this.I'm not...your...MATE!she said and walked towards the bathroom,beggining to unti her nightdress.**

**Youko looked after her with hungry eyes and when she walked inside the bathroom,he followed...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok,how did you like it?Now I'm going to study cause I have geography exam on thursday so..REVIEW...Thx to all my reviewrs and in the enxt chapter I'll answer your questions,if you have any.If you do,plz ask.See ya! **


	6. Wicked Games 2

**I do not own any YYH character or SM,but I do own this storie.Wrote on 31.january.2006.I.the Silence. **

****

**Harpygirl91: Don't worry.It will pass,even if its difficult to memorise an entire map!Thx for the review.  
**

**Saturn's Spawn: Well...you'll see if she maked the connection between the kitsune and the red-haired...You really are curious!Thx a lot for your review.**

**I would also like to thank to linda girl .

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Wicked Games 2**

**

* * *

**

**He followed her but he stoped when he met her silently gaze.**

**-What do you think you're doing?she asked with a voice that could make anyone's soul and body freeze immediatly.**

**Youko smirked and passed a hand thru his long silvery hair.One of his ears twitched and Hotaru almost lost her anger.It was so cute...Like a little fox...But no,this fox was more dangerous than any other animal.**

**-I will  stay.**

**-No you will NOT.You're lucky that you're in my home,and I have no intention to ruin it.**

**-Are you planning a tuff _fight_?he asked rising an eyebrown.**

**Hotaru laughed and leaned against the door.**

**-Actually I do.If you don't leave me alone I will.**

**-Then we should fight...cause I'm not planning in leaving you now that you're marked.You attract me more now...And I...(he comes closer)...attract you,don't I?**

**Hotaru stood and turned to enter the bathroom when he grabbed her arm and turned her to him.**

**-Am I right?**

**-You're to full of yourself.I'm attracted by you because of my damn mark.But.**

**His golden eyes stared at her,waiting.**

**-I can control myself very well.So,give up.Find someone else.**

**She turned again but this time he pulled her back so fast that she wakep up taking him by the neck.Their eyes stared into eachother's for a while.**

**-Let go of me.**

**-I think yo're holding me more than I do...he said.**

**His hands were holding her by the waist and pushed her again in the wall.She pushed him away and walked towards the desk.**

**-You're such an animal.You're thinking only at that!**

**Youko start moving his tail into and another side as he looked at her.He had to be patient.She was an enigma for him...she had a lot of energy in her that he could tell...He was to smart to hurry...He also knew that if she could control herself that was only for now.She was reaching her limit just like him.**

**-What was between you and Sephire?he asked suddenly.**

**Hotaru gasped and turned to him with a surprised look.**

**-Why...you want to know?**

**-It's my brother after all...I want to know.He was...obssesed with.Not that I can't figure it out why...he said with a glint in his eyes.With that body you could turn on any demon or human around. **

**-Hm...We knew eachother a long time ago if you want to know.**

**-Long time ago,huh?**

**Hotaru sat on the desk and looked at him with a very temptive look.**

**-Lets get the crap over.We both know what we are.You may not know exactly what I am but you know at least I'm not...normal.**

**-Who are you then?he asked and moved towards the window.**

**-This you'll find out later.Now... **

**-Tell me all about my brother.**

**Hotaru crossed her arms not noticing the effect of her chest.The wind blew thru the window and rised up her nightdress,exposing her legs entirely. **

**-We were...together...time ago...But that's not important.**

**-Did you loved my brother?**

**Hotaru sighted but did not answered.**

**-Do you still love him?**

**Hotaru glared him.**

**-That its not your concern!**

**Youko pinned her onto the bed and came on top of her.**

**-Stop it!she yelled.**

**-Tell me!NOW!he growled with jealousy in his voice.**

**His claws cut her flesh easily and he came closer to her with his face,and kissed her lips.Finally.But it was a simple kiss.She didn't answered.His golden eyes looked so close into hers.Why was she like that?So cold?Not even passion?No feelling for him,anything?**

**-I told you.You have to find someone else for this.she said and in a moment of weakness she touched his face.I can't give you what you want.Just an empty shell.That's what I am.Empty.Not even a soul...I have no soul...You'll discover this when I'll show you who I am.I told you...Suichi.**

**His eyes grew bigger at her statement and at how she called him.Suichi?**

**-I'm not Suichi.**

**-You are...Kurama...There are too many things...Your scent...roses...the same as Suichi's...Yes,I noticed,I'm a woman after all.The way you talk and he does...The same elegance and grace.The same...(she brings him clsoer to her and brush his hair) beauty.You are exposing your passion and other feellings like anger when you're like this,aren't you Suichi?**

**He remained on top of her and burried his face in her neck.**

**-My real me is this,Youko Kurama.Suichi Minamino is my human form.You're very clever.I guess you grew even more in my eyes.**

**-Kurama...she murmured and hugged him.I'm not the only girl around.You have plenty around you.I noticed your love letters,the one you receive everywhere you are...You will find someone...**

**-I want you.**

**-I'm sorry,but I can not.**

**-Please.**

**-Don't.Don't do this...Don't plead.It's not you.**

**He nuzzled his nose in her neck.She took his head and looked deeply into his golden orbs.She was crying.He saw her shiny tears flowing from her eyes.**

**-No...he murmured.**

**She pulled him closer and surprised him with a kiss.Their lips touched with many electric shocks andshe deepened the kiss.He responded immediatly and enjoyed the kiss.Hotaru broked the kiss soon and hugged him again.**

**-This is all I had left.My last kiss was for you...my friend.I'm sorry that I hurt you.**

**Kurama hugged her too and stood with her after that.His eyes were so soft now,like Suichi's.**

**-Maybe someday...he said.**

**She smilled only.**

**-Friends?she said and offered him a hand.**

**He nodded and took her's.**

**-Friends.**

**He took a small seed from his hair and grew it into a silver rose with violet at the edges.It was shining like diamonds.He put it in her hair.**

**-This is my gift for you.**

**She touched it and smilled happy.It was really nice and interesting.**

**-Beautifull.she whispered.**

**With that,he took a lock of her hair and smelled it,inhalling her scent.After this,he dissappeared.Hotaru remained alone and hugged herself.His kiss was so hot and intense.It maked her body feel alive again...But she couldn't love him.Not him or anyone.She was out of power or courage to do it.**

**_The next day at school..._**

**-So,you're Hotaru Tomoe's best friend,Suichi?**

**Suichi nodded as he hit the ball(they were playing voleyball).**

**-Yeah,right...as if anyone can be friend,only friend with her...She's to hot for friendship only!Look,there she comes.**

**_It's all about us,all about us_**

**_It's all about us,all about us_**

**_All about us _  
**

**Suichi turned and saw Hotaru with the other girls coming inside the gym.The girls were wearing really short skirts,blue ones and yellow shirts.She was walking towards him ,moving her body slowly and gracefully.**

**_There's a theme_ _that they can't touch cause you know(us)_**

**_It's all about us,all about us_**

**_It's all about us,all about us_**

**_All about us_**

**Hotaru smilled to him and waved a hand to him.Suichi smilled and waved too when he noticed the rose from her hair.His smille grew even bigger.**

**_WE'll run away if we must cause ya know..._**

**_

* * *

Liked it?I really hope you did!Kisses many many many fro me! _**

**  
**


	7. Aizen

** Chapter 7 : Aizen**

**The sport class began and Hotaru ahd to start her own activities with the group.Suichi ahd to take care of his own business so they couldn't reach eachother a while.At a small break,Hotaru sat on a bench,relaxing her legs.**

**-Is it true,Hotaru?**

**-What to be,Itsume-chan?**

**-That you're Suichi gf?**

**Hotaru laughed and then smilled.**

**-No.WE're just friends.**

**Itsume rised her eyebrown and the laughed.**

**-Yeah,as if anyone can be just friend to HIM.He's to hot for that!**

**Sakura ,the leader,turned to her,hearing Itsumi's comment.She bumped into 2 other girls,sending them to the ground and came to Hotaru with a face that deserved only to be beaten.**

**-Oi,Hotaru.**

**-Yes?**

**-Watch what you're doing around Suichi.He's MINE.**

**Hotaru's eyes were still as calm but a flash of anger passed them.She stood gracefully,passing a hand thru her long smoothly hair.Her violet orbs looked at her intensely and then her lips curled into a smile.**

**-Keep me away of him if you can.**

**Hotaru walked pass her and approached Suichi when Sakura came in front of her.**

**-Don't even dare to talk to him!He is MINE!she yelled amking all the boys turned and see them.**

**Suichi saw Hotaru looking with a killing look at Sakura._"I bet she wants to kill Sakura by now,because of her way to talk…"_.**

**Hotaru looked over Sakura at Suichi and saw him waiting.Something.But what?Hotaru let out a sight and move to walk,trying not to get annoyed.That's when Sakura grabbed her by the arm.Hotaru frozed.**

**-Let go of me.Now.she said coolly.**

**-Ie.Sakura said determinated.**

**Hotaru closed her eyes trying to calm herself.The boys and girls moved outside to end the class,and she remained alone with Suichi and Sakura.**

**-Hanaste(Let go of me)her voice was icy.**

**Sakura grabbed her harder when she felt lots of energy out of Hotaru's body.Suichi remained without words seeing Hotaru's hair start blowing and her clothes too.Her eyes expressed the anger and the disgust she felt.She turned to Sakura and pushed her slowly with a hand but she maked her fly into the other wall,making a hall in it.**

**Sakura opened her eyes.**

**-What….happened….the wind must of make the door hit me or something…she muttered.**

**Hotaru walked towards her ,angered.But why was she so mad about?Suichi was wondering about that when he remembered Sakura saying that he was hers.A small smirk reached his mouth as he runed and tooked Hotaru out of the building,taking her to the garden.**

**Hotaru's eyes flashed in red a little,in anger.**

**-Calm down!Suichi tried to calm and breath relaxed when he saw Sakura leaving the gym,safe.**

**Hotaru tried to move but Suichi stoped her by pinning her gently to the wall.**

**-Relax!**

**Hotaru glared him but at the view of his esmerald eyes,she relaxed and calmed.**

**-I…**

**-What's with you?he asked gently and rised her chin to see her eyes.His eyes widened a little in surprise.Was that…..possessivity?He backed off a little.**

**-Nothing.I'm perfectly well.**

**-No you're not!What happened inside?**

**Hotaru's eyes gave him another glare and then looked into his eyes.**

**-She touched me.**

**-That's all?he asked.**

**-Y…yes….she muttered and looked away.Kurama tooked her chin again and make her look at him.**

**-Yes?I don't think is yes…or well…I forgot telling you that,as my mate you may take some of my instincts,like….jelousy…..**

**Hotaru snaped in shock and glared him deadly than ever.Jelousy would mean that she actually liked him more than a friend…..Love him…..**

**Jelousy?Me?**

**-I saw it!Something was in your eyes.**

**Hotaru pushed him hard and send him to the ground.Her eyes were as cold as ice.**

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
**_

**Kurama stood and shaked his head.**

**-You're to impulsive.Accept that you actually may be-**

**-What?Attracted by you in that way?**

**-U..well…yes..**

**-I never lie Kurama.I _am_ attracted by you that way but that doesn't mean that I will follow my so called by you instincts.**

_**One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

**-Hotaru…why are you so afraid in give in?**

**-Me?Afraid?Maybe.But you're not in the situation to say this.You are chased by all the girls that see you.And you….you just decline every invitation.**

**Kurama's eyes watched her intensely as she talked to him.Hotaru leaned against the wall as she spoked.**

**-So don't say that I'm cold…cause you are much colder…**

**Kurama clanged his fists as he barely controlled his youko thief from inside.**

**_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_**

**But he knew that touching her right now would end everything.**

**-I decline because none of them showed more interest for me other than my physical appeareance.That is not love,is lust or obsession.**

**Hotaru sighted and came to him.She pushed him to the closest tree and hold him by his shouldeurs.He didn't bother trying escape.He loved her touch…any kind of it.**

**-But what does connecting us,Kurama?she hissed in his ear,seductively.**

**Kurama frowned.**

**-What do you mean?**

**-We do not know eachother long so…love is not available…What we feel…..she hissed more and kissed his ear before whisper….Lust.**

**His eyes grew bigger.Lust?**

**We feel the need of eachother's touch..can you denie it?she said and pressed her body more against his,her chest torturing him with her moves.**

**Hotaru….**

**-Nani?she asked and came to afce him.Their lips almost brushed.**

**-You said you have nothing more to give…**

**Her eyes were like violet seas in which he sanked.Her lips were so soft and so tempting.**

**_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_**

**-I can't give love or affection…..but I can feel lust…Would that satisfy you?I mean…..Youko said I'm tempting…**

**-You are but…**

**And she kissed him.Hard.He welcomed her but felt that this one was so different than the one he shared with her in his Youko form.This one was….empty…**

**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat**

**-No Hotaru,he said and broked the kiss.This is not what I want.I want you all.Not just you physic.I want all of you,for me.**

**He tooked her by the arm and hugged her.**

**-Why won't we try Tary?**

**Her heart skipped a beat as he pet her head with his soft hand,one keeping her waist.**

**-Try?No…….I don't want to lose your friendship.Let's just….stay how we are…**

**In that moment she heard something and pushed him away,she jumped like a small fox on a tree's branch.**

**-Agile,aren't we?**

**The tall and pale man looked at her with a smirk on his face.He throwed a whip towards her and followed her as she jumped from place to place.**

**-What do you want?she asked.**

**Kurama stood and tooked a rose from his hair ready to act.**

**-Just you,little one.**

**-I don't think you're from my fan club…she smirked and attacked him.She was moving quite fast that could rival Hiei.The strange man avoide her and grined.He caught her by the arm but Kurama's whip maked him let her go.**

**-Stupid fox!he yelled and turned to hit him when something very difficult to describe hit him.**

**He looked back and saw Hotaru's hand close to the earth in an attack position.**

**-You're a vampire,she said and stood.What are you looking for,daywalker?**

**-Hm….you?**

**-Why?**

**Kurama got closer,glaring the vampire with golden orbs.**

**-You're power attract us.You must be our leader.**

**-Yours?Ha!Don't make me laugh.I am not going to convert into my own enemy.**

**The vampired smilled,exposing his beautifull face .**

**-My name is Aizen.Whisper my name when you wanna call me.**

**He turned to leave when she jumped in front of him,gracefully.**

**-You won't leave….alive….she said and took of her wand.**

**-Ho…**

**-Kurama no!It's…my turn.**

**-Interesting…..Aizen murmured.**

**-'Saturn Crystal Power!Make up!'**

**Whe she yelled this it looked like Hell opened his gates.Flames,black flames covered her body and transformed her.Kurama looke din shock,but Youko was enjoying the sexy outfit she wear now.**

**-Finnaly,the Forbidden Senshi,Aizen muttered.**

**-Who….are you?Kurama asked.**

**Hotaru's eyes opened and they were seemed a little silver.**

**-I am the Forbidden Senshi,the bringer of Death and Destruction,ruler over the planet of Silence…..Sailor Saturn.**

**Kurama was shocked.Aizen wasn't.He knew her quite well.**

**-Aizen.I will not be your ruler,I'll be your enemy.And you know I am right.There is no power that can make me obey.**

**She rised her hand and a spark created with her powers.The spark grew,turning into a tornado and attacked Aizen.**

**-_Whisper of Silence_**

**Aizen tooked of his katana and managed to reject the attack.**

**-Taking me easily?he mocked and licked his lips.We could discuss in private…he said and pointed Kurama with his eyes.**

**Hotaru allowed the soft pale of wind to brush the locks of her hair from her face and rested a hand on her slender waist.**

**-I'm afraid…..I'm not available!she answered and hit him instantly.**

**_-DEATH INFINITY_!**

**This time she hit him.Seriously.Aizen stood placing a hand over his deep wound and glared her with a smirk on his face.She let him live,the attack was less powerfull than usual.Aizen looked at Kurama and attacked him with one of his poisoned knifes.Kurama saw it coming but was all of the sudden and the knife hit him in his arm.Hotaru's eyes flashed in red,in anger.Her hair start to blow and gathered energy.Aizen felt her energy level increasing and she approached him.As she walked towards him,the grass burned and all the plants died.She pressed her hand on his forehead and whispered.**

**-You're soul is mine…….**

**He felt his soul leaving his body in tremendous pain.Hotaru hold his soul in her hands.**

**-For hurting Kurama,my Kurama….you die.**

**And she destroyed his soul so he would never rebirth again.Ever again.Then she detransformed and came yo Kurama.She tooked him in her arms and helped him up.**

**-Hold on…she whispered.I take you to my place.Hold on.**

**Kurama's fever was growing with each second and the only thing that amked him know that he's still alive was her gentle and worried voice._'She cares….she cares about me…'_.**

**OK,I hope you liked it!I already know how it ends,but it's long way till there!Enjoy it!**


	8. Challenged

**Chapter 8: Challenged**

**Hotaru helped Kurama sat on her bed,and then she looked around after a clean bandage.She took one from her bathroom and,throwing her jacket on the floor she sat on Kurama.Yes,on Kurama.His eyes gre bigger at the sudden contact.**

**-Don't think wrong!she yelled.I have to hold you,this will hurt!**

**Kurama din't moved at all.He just looked amazed at her speed.She tooked his shirt off and focused on his wound.Kurama,at the feelling of her fingers on his skin forgot about fever or any pain.Hotaru cleaned his wound.Then she placed her hands on his arm and the wound healed slowly.**

**-Arigato…..Kurama muttered impressed and passed a hand thru his hair .He tooked off a seed and feed her with some of his energy.**

**-Stop it Kurama!It'll hurt you!she snaped and bent to take the seed but was shocked to observe another white rose with purple on his edges.**

**-Here….he said and placed it on the other side of her hair,matching this one with the other.I will make you a bouquet.**

**Hotaru blushed a second and then touched the new rose.**

**-It's lovely,I must confess….**

**Kurama stood and relaxed against the wall behind the bed.He watched her into her eyes and then bent to her face.**

**-What are you doing?she asked seriously.**

**His esmerald eyes almost make her drown into them.He brushed one of her silky lock off her face and the couped her in his hand.**

**-I just want to touch you…**

**She allowed him to do that.**

**-I thought……..no….For a second I realized that…in any minut we can be separated…**

**-Separated?**

**-Fate is…..strange….I don't want to be away from you but….when does live ask us what we want?**

**-Kurama….I wanted to ask you this…she said and moves closer to him.**

**-What?**

**-Back then…when you were…fully Youko…..did you….she blushed while she tried to put the question in correct words.**

**Kurama looked curious at her.**

**-…..did you had….umh…well…..a….m…ma…**

**-Mate?**

**She blushed furiously and tried to hide it by crowling down of the ebd when her legs got captured by him and pinned down,under him.His red hair covered their face like a sheet.**

**-Well?**

**-Well what?**

**-Was that your question?**

**-Yes…in big part yes…**

**-I had.And not only one.As Youko….I liked womens generally….But not to keep them forever….I got bored after a while..**

**Hotaru became pale.**

**-But….when I found my true mate I stayed with her.**

**Her eyes sparkled.He wasn't…that…bad…**

**-Not like your …she said and thens hut up.**

**-My brother you mean?**

**-Um..yes..**

**-What did he do to harm you so bad?**

**Hotaru looked away and breath deeply.**

**-He was just….himself…**

**-O….that could be…a problem…Kurama smilled and stood.**

**Hotaru rose on her feet and stretched her body when she saw Kurama going to the window.**

**-What is it?**

**Kurama opened the window and caught a paper that flew just over him.He read it and he sighted.**

**-Nothing…**

**Hotaru knew that it's something important after his reaction.Kurama never acted like that before.**

**-Tell me.**

**He looked at her and sat on the desk's chair.He withdrew a lock of her and played with her.**

**-It's a contest called Dark Tournement.It's placed in the Spirits World.**

**Hotaru sat against the wall and listened.**

**-Each team of 5 contestants fight against another team.The winner is respected and reworded.**

**-You….want to go?At this….?**

**Kurama put the invitation in his pocket and closed his eyes,smilling.**

**-Not really.But I'm Yusuke's friend and I have to.Besides….Youko has to train….with someone…**

**-In the game?**

**-I can't risk fight with Yusuke or Hiei….Kuwabara is excluded…..Youko can be very irrational sometimes and I don't want to harm them…**

**Hotaru smirked.**

**-Train with me then.**

**Kurama paled.**

**-No!I will definetly not!**

**-Why not?she said and a knife came out from her wrist.She played with it on her fingers.It could be fun..**

**-It wont be funny if I harm you!**

**-Don't underestimate me….I might be a girl,a weak one but…..appearences may be deceiving….**

**-I will not do it…**

**- I challenge you to!Youko!**

**His eyes turned gold and the green again.**

**-Don't….challenge me…..please.**

**-You need to train as Suichi,Kurama and…Youko.Tomorrow at noon,in the South.There are some ruins…..there.I'll wait you.Be prepared cause I'll be .**

**Kurama opened the door and stoped a second.**

**-I…**

**-It'll be Ok.Trust me,k?**

**-K….See you then.**

_**Kurama knew from her eyes that there's no way to not show to the meeting place.She was determinated to fight him with any price.He will grant her wish.Besides,Youko was curious to see her true power and experience it.Words weren't enough for him.**_

**Kurama passed the gates and found himself on a huge field,left to nothing.The sun was shinning powerfully in all his grace but the smell of the rain was very strong for Kurama's nose.A shadow captivated his attention and looked up.There she was. Transformed.Waiting.Looking deep into his eyes.The wind was blowing slowly her sailor miniskirt,revealing more her smooth legs.The boots were giving her a very sexy appearance from Youko's point of view.**

**-Ready?she asked icily.**

**Kurama kept his hand in the pants.His long locks of red silky hair played in the wind as his esmerald eyes gazed at her.He was dressed in a white shirt with a red bandana on his left arm.Also white pants covered his lower part of body and he had black shoes.When she jumped from her place and twisted into the air he tooked a rose from his hair:**

**-ROSE WHIP!**

**He waited her attack first.And it came.A huge ball of energy hit the ground before him and he jumped into the air,rolling over his back and landing on a big stone.He didn't had time to take a breath that two more explosion hit the wall behind him and maked him duck behind another one.**

**-You're serious…**

**Hotaru smirked and brushed the locks off her face.**

**-I always am when I start something.**

**Kurama smilled and gathered roses in his hand.He rolled over the ground to the other hiding place and attacked her with the roses.Tooked by surprise,Saturn got scratched by the roses on her legs,hands and face.**

**-Ah!she screamed a second and tooked a few steps back.**

**Kurama heard her and looked to come out when the earth shaked and thousands of electric shocks hit the wall that was hiding him.**

**-Death Infinity!she yelled and increased the attck,smashing the remain wall and hurting him a little on his right leg.**

**Kurama jumped in front of her and saw her preparing a new attack.**

**-You sure don't lose time!he said with a smirk.**

**-The enemy never waits.**

**-I know…..love.**

**Her eyes widened and she saw him changing into Youko.**

**-To hard for Suichi?she asked.**

**-No….I just want to fight you too….and enjoy the time after the battle.**

**Hotaru glared him and attacked.**

**-Nothing will be after the battle.**

**Youko avoided the attack with a super speed and came into her with the whip. Hotaru gasped a second and then took of her two knifes from the wrists,blocking his attack.She blocked the whip and then jumped over her head,hitting him with her legs.Youko cleaned his mouth from the small drops of blood and smirked.**

**-You're good.**

**-I know…..**

**Youko hit with carnivore plants,surrounding her,making her fall into his trap.Or that's what he thought.Surrounded,Hotaru jumped into the only clear place she founded.An abandoned house.She breath a moment and looked at her hands.Bloody by now.**

**-You can't hide my little vixen…**

**That was it.A huge explosion hit the wall and maked him fall under the pieces of rock.**

**-Don't call me VIXEN!I'm not one and surely not YOURS!**

**The earth start to shake seriously and the skye to turn more and more dark.Her her blew and the violet symbol shined on her forehead._"How I would like to make that shine in a situation more…private…"_he smirked.Her eyes start to turn darker and an evil look replaced her cold one.Youko saw this and threw hiw whip,making her snap out from her situation.The battle continued.(sorry not my best point the fighting points but you can imagine…)**

_**At the sunset….**_

**Saturn was really injured but not to serious.Only small cuts over her body and pieces of her costume destroyed.Youko was the same,a little worse because he called her to many times a vixen and yes,he tried to kiss her…3 times.Saturn almost killed him but she managed to control her rage.**

**Youko transformed back to Kurama ,but before he smirked to her and licked his upper lip.Hotaru rolled her eyes and waited Suichi.The red-haired saw her wounds and came to see if she's ok.**

**-Why don't I have any?**

**-I…healed you…she said in a whisper.**

**Kurama almost blushed and looked away a second,to control himself.They were just friends so he couldn't show her how much he carred about her health.Hotaru returned to herself and smilled faintly.**

**-Don't worry.I'll be ok.You're an excellent fighter.It's long time since I fought someone like you…so strong I mean.**

**Kurama smiled and offered her a hand to help her out of the mess.Hotaru took it and they left the area…..who was looking now as if the third world war had passed thru.**

**They walked slowly down the street,where he lived when a group of girls start blushing and giggling as they passed them.Hotaru bitte her tongue and faked a smile.**

**-Aren't you flattered that you are every girl's dream and fantasy?**

**Kurama sighted and wished to say _'everyone but not the girl that I like dream….'_.Hotaru expected him to say something but he didn't.He just looked to the girls and….STOPED!WHAT?HE STOPPED?Hotaru blinked shocked and turned in a flash,waving her skirt elegantly.Kurama was….was….talking!Actually TALKING to those girls!Those girls who would go and ravish him in a blink if he said a word.Anger filled her and she had to bitte her tongue in order to keep herself away from them.She approached and received glares.Deadly glares.She knew what they were thinking.**

' **_This girl is the most popular in highschool,our highschool and she's looking like a model…is she with him?'_**

'_**She's Hotaru….the one who dared to denie Motoki's proposal for the prom!'**_

'_**Suichi is just hot…..no…hotter….he turnes hoter and hoter every day that passes by….why is he with Tomoe?'**_

**Hotaru just smilled and waved a hand to them,to say hello.**

**-Hy Shana!Mia,Aya,Izumi…and…Sakura.**

**She glared the last one who just came by.The glare Hotaru gaved was worst than death.Sakura's blood almost frozed in fear but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.**

**-Suichi-san,I would like to ask you forgivness….I was rude the other days….she said with a voice that sounded more than natural.Was it natural?Hotaru asked herself and glared her again.**

**Suichi was tooked by surprise and believed in a way,Sakura.He gave one of his 'killing' smiles to the girls,including Sakura.**

**-It's ok,Sakura-san….**

**-Oh,Suichi-san I'm so happy!I couldn't sleep because of this…**

**-That's bad to hear….you should rest no matter what.**

'**_With you next to me I would…..'_Sakura thought.**

**Suddenly Hotaru's hand watch start to glow,mostly her symbol from it.Hotaru's smile went off as she excused herself and stepped away.Kurama peeked at her but couldn't move towards her,because of Sakura and Izumi.**

**He saw her face expression changing as she talked with 'someone' thru the watch.Hotaru returned to them later.**

**-I have to go now…Suichi-san can you keep my bag for today?she asked and gave him her bag.**

**-S…sure…he said and took it.**

**Hotaru run away and he followed her,excusing himself to the girls.**

**-Hotaru,matte!**

**She stopped but did not turned to him.**

**-Suichi….You can't follow me where I go.Not this time.**

**Suichi's face turned pale and serious.**

**-What do you mean?**

**-This is serious….Kurama….and Youko….it's dangerous….stay away!**

**Kurama grabbed her arm and make her face him face to face.He saw her trembling look on him .**

**-I can help you…**

**-No you can't…..stay here….be safe…she said coldly and turned to elave only to be pulled back into him and…kissed.**

**He whispered into her ear after he kissed her.**

**-Return to me……stay alive….**


	9. Botan&Hotaru

**Chapter 9: Botan & Hotaru**

Hotaru looked at Haruka nad brushed few of her locks behind her head.  
-Are you sure?  
-I am...we can not allow princess Serenity to risq her life.If the plan you and Pluto maked is real than I can take Moon's place.I can increase my energy level and reach hers easily.  
Haruka start the car's engine and gave the smaller girl one more look.  
-I.  
-It's fine by me.  
-But you can.  
-That's a risk I am taking...Go now...The portal will be opening soon.  
-Hai.  
Haruka left and let Hotaru in front of the old church.Who would thought that the fate of the world was in the hands of that small girl dressed in her school uniform?

* * *

Kurama shut his bedroom door,and crushed on the bed.He was so nervouss that he almost destroyed his car.Then...it came to him.  
-Botan-chan...please come...Botan-chan.  
The death deity came sooner than he thought and saw him standing in front of the window,with a very sad face.  
-What's wrong,Kurama-kun?  
-I need you to find someone...and make sure she's fine.  
-She!  
Botan blushed and maked puppyes eyes.  
-Kurama is in love?she screamed.  
-This is serious Botan.Onegai.  
Botan turned serious and nodd.  
-Ok,I will find her.Tell me more about her..

5 minutes later..

-SHE'S DEATH IN FLESH AND BONES?Botan screamed so loud that the windows almost exploded.  
-Sssssst!Kurama tried to make her shut up.  
-And how am I suppose to stop her?She's far stronger than me!  
-But you only must find her and see if she's ok...Onegai Botan-chan...he purred like the fox he was and caught her in the corner,almost killing her with his esmerald look.He took a rose from his hair and put it behind her ear.Botan looked with a question but didn't argue.  
-Please Botan...he said one more time and the deity nodded.

* * *

Hotaru turned to the church's door when she felt a strong and pure energy presence.  
-Who are you?she asked.  
Botan almost crushed into the wall when Hotaru spoked.  
-You...can sense me?  
-I can...I want to see you...and tell me who are you and why are you after me.  
Hotaru prepared her wand.Botan make herself visible and land next to the raiven girl."So,she's Kurama's future mate.  
-Hy...I'm Botan...I'm a deity fairy.  
-O...why are you here?  
-Uhm.  
-Kurama send you,isn't it?  
"damn,she's too clever"  
-Well.  
-I take it as a Yes then...I'm fine...you can go.  
Then the earth trembled and Hotaru glared the church.The evil inside that thing was growing.She had to go.Now.She drew her wand to her face and cried the magic words.A black violet vortex surrounded her body,making Botan gasping.She saw the gate of hell openening for Hotaru and grant her the increased powers.As her boots and skirt appeared a word could be heard:  
-Death.  
Her clothes were pure white and shining.Her tiara appeared and her gloves as another word was heard:  
-Rebirth.  
She opened her eyes and the costume was done.  
-Silence...was the last word that completed her transformation.  
Botan approached the senshi and look at her with huge eyes.  
-First time seeing a senshi?  
-Yes.  
Saturn smilled and walked to the church.  
-Stop!Botan rushed after her.It's dangerous inside there!  
-I know...that's why I'm here.You should stay outside...The energy flux I will create will suck you inside him...is like a vortex.  
-You...WILL CREATE A VORTEX?ARE YOU NUTZ?  
-I must.  
Hotaru stepped inside and a wave of black energy hit her,making her simbol shine powerfuly.The a scream was heard and laugh in the same time.Botan's skin turned like the chicken one.As she walked into the church,Hotaru's body start to glow in her planet energy,to protect herself by the evil touch.In the moment she was in the huge door closed,producing a terrible sound.  
-So you came...a voice was heard.  
Hotaru smirked and make her Glaive dissapear.  
-You will be destroyed...Evil Spirit.  
-What about your friend?Will you kill her too?  
Hotaru turned and saw a scared Botan hitting her back against the door.  
-I told you to stay out!she cried worried and her focus went off.The Evil hit her with strong wave and send her into the next wall.  
-Hotaru!Botan yelled but was interupted by the force who make her unable to move.  
Hotaru stood,shaking a second and then recovered completly.  
-You coward!  
-I must defend myself.  
-Botan,stay there,I'll take care of him.  
-I...can't move...even if I want to.  
Then the rose who Kurama gaved her fell down and destroyed the barrier with the energy Kurama grew it.Botan moved and took a step to Hotaru.  
-Stay there!  
Botan frozed and watched Hotaru as she moved to the center of the room.She spred her arms and focused.A twister appeared around her created with black-violet energy and illuminated the entire room.Pain started to take over her body as she forced ehrself to a energy level she could reach normaly only as the saturnian queene,not as a senshi.A huge explsoion came soon after that destroyed the church and a good land around it.  
Botan got up and looked after Hotaru but there was no sign of her...Tears invaded her eyes as she cried her new friend's name in vane.  
-Hotaru!Hotaru!  
And she left...to tell the sad news to her fox friend not knowing that under the damaged building,in the weak and wounded body of Hotaru was...still life.The small girl opened her eyes half way,thinking that this is her end...untill she saw the rose...Kurama's rose...and remembered his plead...to return to him...alive.  
-I have...where to return...that's right...I have a place to go home to... 


	10. Roses in the wind

**I do not own any Sailor Moon characters or Yu YU Hakusho.I just own this story.**

**Chapter 10:  
Roses in the wind**

Hotaru stood,trying not to harm herself any worse and saw that she was still in her senshi form. She felt huge paine in her left leg and in the right arm.  
-Strange...everything ended to fast.  
-You...are...correct...my dear...she heard the voice.  
Hotaru looked in shock at the center of the church,now destroyed,starting to recover.Then she noticed a small shiny stone in the floor,in the middle of the place she stood before.She rised her right hand but the pain make her fall down.She had to attack with her right...it was stronger and faster...Blood was falling from her leg and arm,and more from her forehead.  
-Weak,aren't we...staying between humans,normal and weak humans make you weaker...Wake up the evil inside you...destroy the planet...and you'll get me...destroy everything and you'll be free from all this showing that you're the strongest...Now...stand up...a broken leg and arm can't possible stop you or...are you that low now?  
Hotaru growl in anger and glared the possessed stone.she managed to stand and looked with red angered eyes at it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Botan rushed to Kurama's house and bumped into him,thru the window.She felt over him and they both crushed into the desk.Kurama hit his head pretty bad and Botan...had luck and bumped into something soft like his chest.  
-Gomen...she murmured and stood carrefuly.  
Kurama helped her and then looked at her,waiting for an explanation.  
-Hotaru...the girl called Hotaru...she's.  
-What Botan?  
Botan's eyes filled with tears as she spoke further.  
-She's ...Wait a minute!she said with a smile.I can sense...some energy...She's alive!  
Kurama's eyes widened.  
-She was dead?  
-She was,and now she's alive.  
-She's alive or dead!  
-Alive!  
Botan took his hand and dragged him after her a while till the kitsune suggested that he can walk by himself.  
-She's ok,isn't she?Botan!  
-I...can't be sure.  
Kurama stoped in the middle of the road and Botan did the same.  
-Come on...Kurama you're strong...don't fail her now.  
-I won't but...if she's dead...I...I.  
-Stop it!Botan yelled and grabed his hand,making him walk after her.She's fine!She's strong!I know she is!  
Kurama tried to think the same but with more they approached the area where Hotaru should been with more he felt an empty space inside him.

* * *

Hotaru's hair blew in energy as she created another vortex but this one in the shape of a normal attack.It will suck everything inside.The remaines of the church,the stone and...maybe even her.  
Kurama saw her in the middle of a field,betweent he remains of a building.She was standing now,in the center of a vortez of black energy,her senshi suit changing into a black sexy dress.  
-Hotaru!he yelled and turned to Botan.  
-Stay here!  
-Demo.  
-Botan!

(Ok,I understood that writting lyrics is not legal now so imagine Bring me to life by Evanescence starting now...)

Botan got the ideea and stood there where he left her.She admired him.Kurama rushed towards Hotaru's location,rejecting the pieces of rock that were attacking him madly with his whip.He raeched the cliff and stoped at less than 3 m of Hotaru's form.The girl opened her eyes and the symbol from her forehead turned black.  
-Step away,she said icily.  
-Hotaru,wake up!he yelled and tried to get closer but the energy field stoped him.  
-I shall destroy everything anyhow...so...why bother?  
'That's my girl...'the voice whispered and Kurama heard it.  
-Who is it!  
'I'm...no one knows exactly...I just...exist...like her...She's wont be more beautifull than she is now,reaching her full power...A power to great for a human body...when she will turn into the organic senshi,she will rule over all...is what we all want'  
-Let her go!Now!he yelled.  
'I am not keeping her here...is herself...she is confused and her confusion will...kill you all'  
The vortex dissappeared and energy start to come out from her body,embracing her body but destroying all around...Kurama approached and reached a hand to her but felt into his knees,unable to maintain his position.He felt...hsi life...beeing sucked out from his body...He looked at the girl he loved now turned into her own enemy.  
'If you can reach her...she's free...the loneliness is terrible even for her...But you can't...she's gone to far'  
-If...I can touch her...I should.  
(now is the second chorus...:D)  
Kurama crowled to her and threw roses around to slow down her power.He reached a hand to hers and tried to touch it.  
-Taru...come back to me...You PROMISED!HOTARU!  
She opened her eyes wider and slowly...she looked back at him...but then looked away again rising a hand up,sending black energy into the skye...the sun got covered with dust and smoke,the earth began to cramble and the temperature began to go up and up.  
'Yes...show him ...show him who you are...'the voice said.  
-Hotaru!Kurama yelled and throwe to her with rose petals.The smell wrapped around her and when she breath it,her eyes turned shyny again and her symbol became silver.  
-K...Kurama...she muttered.  
'No...NOO'  
Her dress dissappeared,and her scratches and wounds reapered as she brought her hands to her chest and focused,closing her eyes.Kurama could only watch this and...guess what was about to happen.Hotaru opened her eyes suddenly and hit with her right,wounded hand the earth where the possessed stone was.The attack hit the stone directly but also hit her,creating a huge light and throwing her away.The fox caught her with his agillity and landed with her close by.Her costume was ...mostly ripped a part and her skin full with scratches and wounds...She was barely breathing and she opened her eyes,moaning in pain.  
-Kurama...gomen nasai...I allways...try to save someone...but the only thing I do...is to cause pain.  
-Ssssssss...rest now...you're to exausted.  
-But.  
-Don't!  
A silver tear crawled from her eyes and cleaned the scratches she had on her face.Kurama took her in his arms bridaly and so they left the battle field.Hotaru took him by his neck and let her head on his left shouldeur.

* * *

**Author note:**

**OK,this is 10!I hope you enjoy it...I want to send them away to stay alone a few days...before Kurama's departure...what do you say?NO kinki thoughts hey!Please review!**


	11. Flames of HellFlames of Heaven

First,even if the story's name is Pieces of a dream and the song will be perfect for it,the perfect song for Kurama and Hotaru is Viva forever by Spice girls...See ya.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Flames of Hell.Flames of Heaven**

Rey just finished her class of math and walked very bored in the yard.It was a very sunny day and she wasn't felling very well.If you count Hotaru's dissappearence during the last 4 days...Rey took a sit under a large comforting tree.The sun couldn't reach her there...'_Where are you Hotaru?The mission ended well but...most important thing...where are you?Why can't I sense you anymore?_'.Suddenly,a small rock hit her head,right in the center.

-What a...she cursed and looked up only to see a small shadow dissappearing.

She stood carefully and searched the tree.

-GEt down NOW !she yelled.

No answer.

-Fine!she tried to calm down and looked around.No one was near.So,she grined.She took a bigger stone and throw it where she felt the energy presence.Wich was quite impressive.

She missed.That surprised her.But she maked the intruder come down.It was...a boy...a pretty short boy as a matter of fact.It was around 5 inches or something like that,with black short hair and white star in front of it,and...red...amazing..eyes.Like de flames she controlled.But his gaze...was icy...not like her flames..

-O...she managed to say.

-Hn...was all he said.

-Next time you go play on a tree watch it,ok?she yelled at him and turned her back to leave.

-Playing?You silly human,I do not play.I am here to make sure you're Rey Hino.

Rey stoped when she heard her name.She turned her head to look at him.

-I am Rey Hino.Who's asking?

-That is not necessarry to know.I am here to tell you that your friend Hotaru is safe.

Rey's eyes grew bigger and worried.

-You know where she is?she asked and in a flash she was in front of Hiei,making him take a step back.

-You are _fast_...

Rey grinned and passed a hand thru her long raiven hair.

-Where is she!she asked directly.

-Telling you she's fine was enough.My mission ends here,he said and jumped back into the tree.

-No you won't!

She rised a finger and flames surrounded her body,her eyes turning like fire too.She created a fire whip and grabbed Hiei's leg,pulling him back to the ground.He looked up to her,in disbelief and was amazed seeing her floating in flames,not beeing hurt at all by them..she was...playing..with the flames...The flames surrounded him,taking form of dragons.

-Tell me.Now.

Hiei smirked and black fire attached her,coming out from his all body.Rey gasped in surprise and took a step backwards.She rised her hands to protect her face as she was hit directly by the flames.Burned in a few places she fell into her knees.Hiei came closer and looked grinning at her.

-The fire of demons is stronger than yours.

-Really?she said and grabbed her wand.

Hiei took a step back surprised.

-MARS FIRE POWER!(at this her symbol shines on her forehead).MAKE UP!

She transformed and then stood in front of him,shinning in her senshi suit.But when she was about to attack him a demon appeared from the bushes,chasing a little girl.Rey turned to him and before Hiei could move an inch she muttered:

-I am not in a good mood at all!and killed the demon in a flash.

Hiei was about to hit her when Yusuke jumped from another bush and crossed his road.

-It's enough!They arein danger!

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes easily and observed the room in wich she was.The bed was so big,with red sheets and blankets,white like milk pillows .The room was enormous,with large windows and a puffy carpet on the floor.The walls where bright white with green petals on them.Hotaru saw that she was wearing a lila dress and blushed.Who changed her?Kurama!Her cheeks were bright red by now and she jumped from the bed immediatly.She walked outside the room,on the hallway and headr noises from outside the house.Hotaru walked outside and looked around.It was a big house...and no one around...This was strange.Then she smelled.Roses.She followed the smell and reached the garden.Kurama was wearing a red flowered shirt,half opened and jeans.A white scarf was bounded on his left arm.His hair was tied into a ponytail and he looked like a girl...Hotaru giggled and caught his attention.Looking at her,his green eyes flashed golden and smilled.

-Good morning, love.


	12. Afraid

* * *

**Chapter 12: Afraid

* * *

**

-Good morning,love.

That's what he said as he cut the only white rose from the garden.Hotaru gasped as she felt his soft skin against hers,as he placed the flower in her hair.He then helped her take a sit on a wood armchair and returned to his garden.

-Why is this one...the only one white?

Kuarama smiles and turned to her.

-He's like you.The only one in this garden,as you are the only one from the garden of my heart.

Hotaru tries to hide her own blush but that would be pretty hard.Kurama's eyes are watching her intensely,flashing golden from time to time.

-Kurama...

-Nani?

Hotaru stood and walked gracefully to the small river that was found close by.She sat next to it and passed a hand thru the cold water.

-Why do we fall in love?

-WE?

-We,normal humans and ...humans...like us...not quite normal...

Kurama smilled and looked up to the sky.The wind blew gracefully his hair.

-Without love we would be alone...don't you think?

-Alone...this word...is so familliar...

Kurama looked back at her and couldn't avoid seeing her sad eyes.

-What happend?

-What do you mean?she asked trying to hide her tears.

-I can understand that you have something with Youko's brother..and that you don't wanna share it with me...demo...as your friend...even if I love you deeply,I accepted to be your friend.Tell me...what's wrong?Why are you...like this?

Hotaru's eyes grew bigger and her body start to tremble..

Flashback..

_The earth was crying in pain as he was attacked from so many places.A 12 years old Hotaru could only see smoke and dust all around.Flames and huge explosions surrounded her.Her father was gone...and her mother too...Then she sensed the Negaverse.She hided in a small corner,trying even to make her heart stop beating.Some demons passed her,not noticing the small teriffied girl.Hotaru crawled to the place where she saw her mother's body._

_-Mama...mama...mama please wake up!_

_Nothing.Then she noticed her mother's stone,exactly next to her body.It was...calling her...somehow...she was ca;;ed by the stone.But she knew that...if she answered...her normal life would ned there...The power of Destruction need a lot of responsability and...strength.She reached the stone,feelling her soul filled with hate and confusion.And when she touched it,her body trasformed completely..._

End of flashback...

-Hotaru!Taru!Kurama was yelling at her,hugging her trembling body.Her huge eyes turned smaller as she realized that he was there...supporting her.

-I'm fine,Kurama...gomen nasai...Stop worrying about me...Please...she asked it and broke the hug,looking into his green eyes.She placed a hand over his face,couping it and smilled,trying to swallow her tears.I'm not what you need,Kurama...

Kurama's eyes grew as he heard the entire phrase.What was she saying?She...wanted to leave?Maybe that...

-Hotaru,if-

-Wait!I'm not done...You need someone to give you peace and comfort...I can't...You need someone to feel only love and compasion...But I can't.I'm an empty shell.

-Let me fill it!he pleaded.

She noddedher head as a 'No.'

-It will be to hard...even impossible...For me..there is only a solution..Death.

Kurama stood terrified,not believing what she was talking about.They were into a splendid place and they were talking about...Death?

-You saw what happend back there!I need to be released from this...curse!she said crying.I need it!And you need to get rid of my memory and image!If you knew how sorry I am that I accepted your friendship..

Kurama couldn't think.This was NOT happening!Not after all this...

-Besides...in battle I need liberty...I can not have it when you're around!I can't lose time worrying about you,if you're safe or not and give time to my enemy to strike...

-You're running away...he said in a painfull tone.

Hotaru's face changed colour into a pale one.She stood and remained with her back to him.

-Maybe.Maybe I'm afraid to stay.Afraid of what I may feel...for you...with you...And I'm afraid that tomorrow I may not be here again,with you...!

At this,Kurama turned her to him,spinning her and crushing her body into his chest.He wrapped his arm around her and with the other one he couped her chin,to watch into her eyes.They were like bleeding..with tears...

-Kurama...don't...she pleaded knowing that if he would kiss her she won't be able to stop herself either.

-But now we are here...You'll stop fighting...I'll protect you...me..Suuichi...Kurama...Youko...All three of us...It's time for you to be protected too..

-Kurama...she pleaded and touched his hand from her face,and she relaxed under his touch.I don't want be...like this anymore...Fill my emptyness..

Kurama smilled and nuzzled her neck,placing small kisses.

-I will...I will...

-Stop fighting...but I was born to fight...What would I be if not a senshi?

-My woman,he said decided and kissed her hard.

Hotaru welcomed his attention and lost herself into the first kiss of her new life...They broked the kiss soon and he gave her a hug.

-I'm starving...she giggled.

-Then why won't we serve breakfast?

They smilled together and turned to the house.he grabbed her waist and took her bridaly in his arms.

-Kurama!she gasped in surprise.

* * *

**A shadow from the forest watched them closely and smirked.**

**-No...we can't allow this...can we?he muttered and looked down at a strange mask.**

**The shadow dissappeared with a wicked laugh.

* * *

**

Yusuke looked when at Hiei,when at Rey who just transformed back to herself.The two flame owners where back to back,not wanting to see eachothers faces.

-I just said that two of your best friends are in danger and you two act like TWO FUCKING KIDS!he yelled.

-I can hear what you are saying in this position,Rey answered holding her eyes shut.

-Hn.

-Something ELSE to say Hiei?Yusuke looked at the shorter demon.

-Hn.

-Hiei!

-Hn.

-Jizaz!

-He IS your friend?Rey asked Yusuke?

-Who?Kurama?Oh,yes!

-No...the _little _one over here...she said pointing with an eyes the guy behind her.

-Watch who you're calling little,you wench!

-Wench!Rey exploded.Watch your mouth you SHORT and...HAIRY demon!

Hiei's eyes grew bigger,even Jagan.He turned to the girl and screamed at her.

-Urusai!You ALIEN!

-If I'm an alien what are you?Three eyed!

They were about to kill eachother when Yusuke shoot with his Reigan making them both jump in two different places.

-You two must avoid eachother usually...but now we DO have a PROBLEM!We must find those two!

-I'm fine with it as long as I don't have to see his face ever again!

-HN.

-Hiei!

-HN.

-Stop with that!

-Hn?

-I'm serious!

-Hn...

-Jizaz!


	13. Just another piece

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Just another piece..

* * *

**

Hotaru drinked her orange juice and watched Kurama as he prepared their breakfast.He had changed into a white outfit with white summer pants and a white shirt,  
very thin and opened to the half of his chest.His red locks of hair where so amazing comparing to the white of his cloth..Almost making her undressing him with her eyes.The way he moved,so gracefully,feminine way,his parfume...everything was now makng her going nutz!Maybe her hormones...maybe she was just like him still in heat but...He never was more attractive for her than now...She start playing with her glass of juice to avoid any contact with him...

* * *

Rey waited for Amy to come back from school with Yusuke and Hiei.Yusuke was actually guarding them for not fighting... 

-You know that Kuwabara decided to ask Yukina out?asked taesingly Yusuke.

Hiei kept his eyes closed and muttered.

-Hn.

-Aren't you mad?

-Hn...n...

Yusuke smirked and opened his mouth to tease more when Rey came between them with her wand still in her hand.

-He is so rude Yusuke-kun...I mean,even a pig,a real one,would answer more than him...

Hiei glared her and his Jagan flashed.

Yusuke busted into a terrible laugh and almost exploded.Rey smilled at his reaction and peeked at Hiei who was standing in his tree.

-Pathetic wench...Hiei muttered beeing shure that she will not listen.

Rey's eyes flashed with anger in her hand forming a flame in the shape of her symbol.Just when she was about to kick him,Amy appeared in a hurry,stoping and gasping for air.

-I'm sorry for the waiting Rey.Who are they?she asked pointing the two boys.

Rey introduced her to them.

-So,she's Kurama's feminine version?

Rey thought a second and nodded.Amy took out her computer and start searching any signal of Hotaru .

* * *

'A letter would be enough?'a feminine voice asked towards the shadow. 

A smirk could be easily seen.

'She doesn't trust him so...it won't be hard...'

'We must work step by step,making them doubt about eachother...confusing her...yes...making her...destroy...everything...'

A wicked laugh was heard and the words came to an end.

* * *

Kurama served her with breakfast and sat in front of her ,watching her eating.Hotaru ate a little and then stoped looking into Kurama's eyes. 

-What?

Kurama reached a hand to her mouth where a small staint of food was,to remove it.But he found very hard to control his emotions and took her chin in his hand,and pulled her slowly to him.Hotaru smilled as he kissed her,deepening the kiss step by step.Hotaru busted into a laugh and broked the kiss,gasping for air.

-I'm starving,let me enjoy this wonderfull breakfast!

-But we're starving too...Kurama said with a wicked smile.

-We?

-Me...and Youko's getting very ...very...

-Urusai!she said and turned to her food.

-It's quite hard to avoid this things when we're having in front of us the most beautifull girl...in Universe...

Hotaru blushed and drinked all her juice.

-It's hard for me too...tell me one single girl who won't be happy eating a breakfast maked by a handsome fox like you?

Kurama smilled and answered.

-I know two.

-I bet you don't!

-One is Botan...and the other is Keiko.

-Botan?Hotaru said amused.

-Yes,what's so funny?

He took a glass of juice too and looked at her reaction:more laugh.

-I bet she would be enjoying this just like me!

-How can you know that?Botan is...Botan.

-She's a woman!She would love it!

-No she wouldn't!

-Botan is a...special subject...Let's move on Keiko..She would like it too because she's a good friend of yours and even friends like seeing gorgeus friends cooking for them.And...she a woman after all...she would like it...

-Yes,but depends on the type of that...you can like it as a friend or as a lover..

-Hm...I bet they won't mind both..

-What you said?Kurama blinked,blushing.He never thought at those two girls like that,Yes,Botan never show any kind of THAT affection and neither keiko but...was he blind?

-I say...any girl would like to HAVE you and RAVISH you...including Botan and Keiko!she said and left the table in a run.

-Oh no you won't!"_escape from me..."_He thought the final and runed after her,towards the bedroom.


	14. YOUKO WHERE IS KURAMA?

* * *

Chapter 14: YOUKO!What happend to Kurama?

* * *

Hotaru runed into the bedroom and shut the door behind her not wanting Kurama to catch her.She sat with her back against the door and sighted.What was with her?Talking that stuff abou Botan and Keiko?She never even met Keiko and Botan only once...What was this...the feelling ...the desire to have Kurama only and only for herself? 

Kurama runed to the door but it was closed.He tried to get inside but he just couldn't.

-C'mon Hotaru...I'm not gonna bite you..._"much..."._

-I...need to rest!she cried.

-Hotaru...don't make me do unpleasent things...

Hotaru sat on the bed and looked around,ignoring the boy.

-Besides...we need to talk about the Botan and Keiko thing...

Hotaru saw the closet and rushed to it.She opened it and saw plenty of shirts,pants,skirts and many many intimate things.It was weird,but she couldn't help to enjoy this.So,she untied her dress and let her fall down to her legs and remained in her bra and panties,black ones.She put a small t-shirt on her and low jeans that revealed more than her belly.

Just when she was about to finish dressing Kurama bumped into the room.No...it wasn't Kurama...It was Youko.Hotaru gasped in surprise at the view of the silver haired.

-YOUKO!she yelled making his ears snap.

He turned to her and watched her intensely with his golden eyes.Her violet eyes were calling him to her and her scent was...driving him insane.

-Where is Kurama?she asked him.

He just approached her and shut the closet door with a hand and with the other he pinned her to the door.

-Kurama is here.I am Kurama.He is me.We are one.

-O...

-So...he smirked and came closer,pressing his chest on hers.We're were we?

-At Botan and Keiko subject?

He rolled his eyes.

-I'm not...attracted by this subject...I have...a better one...

-Like?she teased him.

-You...and how would I take you out from those clothes...

Hotaru giggled and played with his tails.

-Kurama...you can change back can you?

-Is this form bothering you?

-In a way...I mean...you're very attractive like this too...she said and took him by the neck.But Kurama...I know him...Your presence makes me nervouss...

-Ok...he said and tried to change back.

-What?she asked seeing his shocked eyes.

-I can't...change back...

-WHAT?

-I can't..

-You mean...

-We're stuck in this together...he said with a smirk.


	15. The boud has been broken

* * *

**Chapter 15 : The bound had been broken**

* * *

After a few moments of tension,Hotaru relaxed and thought coldly.What was happening?

-Why can't you transform...why...she asked over and over again as she walked down into the forest with Youko.The fox demon wouldn't let her alone not even a second.Hotaru thought over and over again but there was no answer...Youko wasn't weaker than Suuichi,he was much more stronger in this form...he was attractive too...he had nothing to lose except...

-This must be!he said when she opened her mouth to say the same.

-What?

-They want me to remain a youkai so I ...be forced staying here...In Human World I can't pass in this form..at least not alive...

Hotaru's eyes grew bigger and she stoped in the middle of the flower field.She was wearing now a pale yellow dress and her hair was free on her shouldeurs.The wind blew softly and played with her hair and with his silver one too.

-Force you staying here...she repeated and then her eyes grew larger as she felt a hand grabbing her by her waist and pull her.

-Hotaru!Youko yelled and moved to attack but he knew it would be to difficult to avoid her.

The one who caught her was no other than Sephire.His long and black hair covered most of Hotaru's chest and waist.She looked at him turning her head to the left.Green met violet.

-How are you mt dear?Sephire hissed into her ear and licked her neck.

Hotaru felt her body turning icy.What was this?She liked it or she found it disgusting?She couldn't tell...But then she saw Youko's anger in his eyes.No...Youko wasn't Kurama she knew even if they were one...Youko couldn't love her,like Suuichi...He just felt lust for her.Or not?

-She doesn't know...for sure Kurama...if she loves you or not...You're not_ her Suuichi_,_her Kurama_.

Youko looked at her and into her eyes.Tears filled her eyes and she knew that she was...going to lose this battle.

-Kurama...she whispered as Sephire grabbed her closer and more intimate moving his hand till under her right breast.

-She's still mine Kurama...your mark doesn't mean anything as long as **_I am here _**he said and showed her heart and mind.She must love you too.

-She's free to choose then.Put her down or..

-O...are you going to attack me?Risking killing her?Is that what you call love Kurama?

Youko smirked and said:

-Not love...She's marked,she's attracted by me just like I am to her..

Then he stoped at the view of her red crying eyes..He saw...dissappointment...and pain...He had hurt her...But he was Youko after all.Even as Suuichi he couldn't just gave up at his past and change so much just for her!It wasn't his nature to do that...

Then Sephire moved and created a huge black hole.

-Human world is where you belong dear...Do not transform yet...he said seeing her trying to transform.You'll be stuck in your Saturnian form as long as your in Makai...And you know what can happen?The power you released at your last fight maked you Imperial Saturn so...if you stay more that a few minutes in your state you'll destroy everything around only because of your presence...So...he said and kissed her mouth but received no answer.

Kurama was allready boiling in anger.He almost burned,like Hiei .

-I'll meet you there honey...he said and throw her into the hole.She reached a hand towards Youko and called his name.

Youko use his rose whip to catch her but the whip returned...empty...He could only hear her voice calling his name in pain.And then...dissappeared.His eyes expresed his shock.They turned red as he looked up at the owner of the hand.

-She hates you now Youko Kurama.Brother...but do not worry.I'll take good care of her...

-She belongs to me!

-Not anymore!My kiss make her remember my passion and love.She will _return_ to _me _and we will enjoy it.Besides...your mark was only the first step.You must mate her or _see_ her whole body if you want my mark dissappear forever.But that...would be impossible...The contest is about to start...you are waited my dear brother...I care so much about you that I saved one of your old friends from Hell and he IS waiting for you..

-Nani!Youko boiled and hit his brother with poisoned plants.

Sephire handle them and appeared behind his brother to whisper him.

-Good luck my friend...For the Finals I prepare you a small surprise...Ja!

Youko turned to hit Sephire but the black haired was gone allready.

-Damn!Damn damn damn...Youko muttered and looked up towards the place where Hotaru dissappeared.

He looked around and took a bunch of air in his longs.Her scent...he will surely miss it...He will move on and he WILL forget her.Yes he would...

-No I'm not...he confesed to a tall plant with a gorgeus violet flower.I...like her too much...And I'm craving for some attention like a sick puppy in love...This IS perfect!I'm in love...with her...and I lied saying I'm not!he yelled at himself.

* * *

Hotaru felt herself falling into something soft and when she looked around she saw Yusuke...Rey...and Amy...looking at her with huge eyes.Yusuke busted into a terrible laugh and Rey followed her. 

-Hotaru-chan..daijou?

-I'm fine Amy-chan...Hotaru said simply and then felt something moving under her.She looked down and saw annoyed red eyes.

She jumped in yusuke's back and yelled:

-WTF!

Hiei stood and cleaned his clothes off dust and then turned anoyed to the raiven girl.

-You little wench ...he muttered.

-Say it...Rey snaped and came in front of him.

-Hn.

-I'm waiting.

-Hnn.

-Hiei!

-Hn.

Rey's body charged with red flames and her eyes turned bright red.Hiei smirked and charged himself with black fire.Hotaru looked at them and then at Amy.

-What's with them?

-They?They are talking.

-Talking!Like...that?

-Yep yep...

Hotaru looked at them and then stood.

-BURNING>>>>>Rey began.

Hiei began untying his arm bandage.

-DEATH INFINITY!was heard and a huge ball with energy was sed towards them that make them forget about the small fight and jump away.

They saw Hotaru looking at them very serious.

-We have no time to play.Go home and rest.Ja!Hotaru said and dissappeared.

Yusuke ivited Amy at Keiko to try some ice cream and let the two fire users alone.Rey looked at Hiei from the top of his hair to his shoes.He did the same.She was smaller that Yusuke but taller than him obviously.They looked more at eachother and then they turned their heads away .

-Hn.he said.

-Hmpf.she said.

They split.

_'He is quite cute if he doesn't speak...'_

_'She's quite charming I must admit it as crazy a sit seems...and she has those gorgeus legs...'_


	16. Crying in silence

* * *

Chapter 16 :Crying in silence

* * *

-Are you sure Hotaru?Amy asked as she put her bag behind her back.

Hotaru leaned against her apartment door and smilled faintly.

-Yes...I'm better...even if it still hurts...I'll be fine in a few days...

-But...Rey sais she can stay with you tonight..?

Hotaru nodded in aproovement and Amy smilled.

-Good.I'll call her on her cell phone,k?

-Ok...Ja!

-Ja!

* * *

_A few hours later.._

Hotaru was in her shower,allowing the cold water to fall all over her pale skin and take away his scent...

-Kurama…she wrote on a wall covered with drops of water.

* * *

-Hotaru-chan...Rey said as she gaved her a coup of tea.

Hotaru's red eyes of crying moved on Rey.

-Yes?

Rey was dressed in a shirt with no shouldeurs and jeans.She sat next to Hotaru and thought a moment.

-I think...we should just listen Kurama's version of story...

HOtaru took the coup of tea and throw it into the near wall.She stood angry and yelled at her friend.

-HE HAD MAKED VERY OBVIOUS HIS POINT OF VIEW!

-So much anger...you truly...love him arent' you?

Hotaru pulled her hair on a shouldeur and start playing with it to calm herself.

-I...

-It's exactly how it happend with Sephire isn't it?

Rey received a glare.

-I just touched the point isn't it?You din't gave up on Sephire and that's why you just can't trust Kurama fully...or listen to any explanation that may change your point of view.

-I think I had enough with Sephire and Kurama!said Hotaru and stood,walked to the other couch and crushed on it.

-And?You run away just like that?You should go back and kick his ass for lying you,at least that!But you should talk to him,not leaving things like that,Taru-chan...

Hotaru's eyes filled with more tears.

-I...want to be alone Rey...onegai.

-Demo...

-Onegai.

Rey stood and walked to the door,grabbing her purse.

-Call me,ok?

Hotaru nodded and heard the door shutting.She fell down on the carpet and sobbed over and over again.That's when she heard a sound...coming from her bedroom.She looked around surprised .Standing up she walked slowly into the noisy room.Then she saw him...on her bed...Kurama.

-Kurama?she whispered.

He looked at her with creamy green eyes.He was wearing a long black shirt opened to few buttons,revealing his chest and also black pants.

Hotaru's eyes lay on his eyes and they stared at eachother a moment.

-Ku-

-Hotaru.he said immediatly to stop her.I only have a few seconds...Genkai helped me making this hologram...to...talk to you,please listen to me.

His eyes pleaded her to listen to him but soon,her happyness that he was there fade away and her anger returned.Her eyes flashed with anger and turned herself with her back to him.

-I have listened to enough!

-Just listen to me!he cried and came to her,wrapping his arms around her waist.She tried to push him away but she didn't had the needed strength.

-You broked me...she muttered.

-I know...he said sadly and higged her.She just let him hugg her and looked with her eyes in the mirror,to see him.His red bangs were tickling her face and GOD! how good he smelled.

-Back there...I wasn't...I ...I lied...

-You...lied?

Kurama nodded.

-As Youko is much more difficult for me to admit my feellings...I'm sorry...

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then saw that his shape as Suuichi was dissappearing and his Youko form appeared.He moved to elave but she captured his hands and kept them on her body.He looked surprised at her.

-Stay...

-I can not...I'm ...

-Just a few more moments...Youko.

His eyes turned definetly golden and his silver hair appeared.But,surprisely he was still wearing those clothes.

-You let him take me away...

-I couldn't risk hurting you...

-You said those words...I can't take them out of my head.

Silence.

-You...hurt me...just like he did...

Youko turned her to face him and then pushed her into the wall.

-I want to show you that I'm serious...

He put his hands on her hips to push her further into the wall but she stoped him.

-No.

He looked into her eyes with his golden ones and make her abandon her block.He moved further and start taking her clothes off,placing kisses on her neck and actually licking it.She almost let a moan escaping her mouth as he placed a hand under her shirt,on her skin and went up to her breast.

-NO!YOU'RE FAKE!she yelled and pushed him away.

She saw him smirking wickedly at her and licking his lips.

-I **will** seduce you and you **will** be mine...I'll have you...and you'll enjoy it...No one ever resiste me and you wont be the ONE.After I'll have you I'll throw you away just like the others...or maybe I'll keep you as my little pet.

-Go away!she yelled and start crying.

-Yes...cry...I love your tears and I'll love them more when you'll cry in pain produced by me...when I'll take you...

-Just go away you animal!I hate you!I'll KILL you!

Her eyes flashed red and her body began to shine in energy.

-Not here darling...come after me...you know where to find me...Bye bye my pet!

He dissappeared and left a destroyed Hotaru behind.She couldn't stop crying...crying and not beeing able to tell someone...crying...in silence...In the silence of her pain and hate.


	17. The beggining of the end

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 : The beggining of the end... 

* * *

**

She opened her eyes and breath.Breath...such a simply thing to do but turned to be the hardest for her.How this happend?How?How could he say those words like that?She supossed to be cold and indifferent but it was to late allready...She loved him deeply.What to do?He definetly rejected her…hate him?No…It would be a lie…Hate should be an easy thing for her to achieve for him but….Her heart was to fragile to hate him…At least not now.But…she will not leave things like that.She must talk to him for the last time to understand…why did he played with her like that…in such a cruel way.Suddenly the phone rang.She stood from the floor and crawled to it.

-Yes?she answered.

-_Hotaru?This is Michiru._

Hotaru's eyes turned blank,no feellings or emotion showing.

-What do you want?

_-We're going to attack the center of the demons from Tokyo,in a few days,will you join us?_

-I have no interest.

With that,Hotaru hang up.

She was still mad on both Michiru and Haruka from some old reasons…She didn't liked the way those two fight…using others for their purpose.

* * *

Kurama opened the closet door and shut it back.His reflexion as Youko hit him as he looked into the closet's mirror.

-Long time not seen….he murmured and turned towards the bed.

"_Hotaru……how could such a simply girl make me do all these things?"_

There was knock in the door as Youko's golden eyes glanced towards the door thru his silver bangs.

-Who is it?

_**-As if you wouldn't know…**_

Youko's eyes flashed with anger and then turned emotionless like before.He opened the door and saw the last face he would ever want to see again in his life.Violet eyes looked deep into his thru the black bangs .The guy was tall and dressed in black leather.The guy was the one who hunted him with a more interest than just fight him.The guy was **Karasu**.

-Is it done?

-The deal is a deal..Kurama.You accepted the invitation in this contest.You killed me once but that doesn't mean you can do it again.I'm an improoved version of **that** Karasu.But….I;m willingly to forget any of this if…..he said and touched Kurama's bangs.The youko pushed his hand a way scartching his hands with his claws and turned his back to him.

-I said I am not interested in you **dead crow**.WE'll see eachother in the fight place that's all.

Karasu smirked and then pushed himself into Youko.The silver demon growled but that didn't maked Karasu stop.

-Can you denie that you're attracted by me?

-Yes I can.I have something much more interesting than you,pathetic crow,Youko growled and pushed him so hard that Karasu stoped into the door.

-Are you sure that you **still** have _it_?Or should I say her?

Kurama's eyes didn't said anything but he was so furious that he thought in killing Karasu there and now.

-I do have my interesting thing.It will allways belong to me.I'll make sure of it.

With this Youko got out of the room and let Karasu with himself.Karasu gave out a sight.

-Such a stubborn….But such a beauty….It will be my biggest conquer…That silver fox will belong to me and only me…**_My mate_**.

* * *

-Koenma.

Koenma looked up and almost droped his jaw.Youko Kurama in his office,looking very angry and a pissed off.

-K…Kur…Kurama?

-Koenma,I need….you help,he said in a low but decided voice.

-My…..my help?

-Yes.Something is happening.I can't change back to my true form.I'm stuck like this.I **need** to get into the human world,somehow.

-But what is wrong?We should call Yusuk-he reached a hand to take the phone but Kurama's whip hit the machine away.

-This is between you and me Koenma….I am serious….help me or **you** will need help.

Koenma's face turned blank at the view of Kurama's sharp whip hanging around him like a snake.

-Well?he hissed and smirked.

_"Personal note:never underestimate a old thief and never but NEVER piss off Kurama!"

* * *

_

Hotaru opened her notebook and shut it back.This wasn't a good moment..She wasn't in a mood to do any of it.Then a window opened and the cold wind make her freez.She stood carefully and walked towards the opened window when something hit her hard and send her into the oposite wall,making her losing her consciousness.

**-Good….now she's mine…**

As she was tooked into the man's arms a soft whisper escaped her mouth before she lost herself completely.

-Kurama…..


	18. CapturedRescuedCaptured again?

**I do not own any YYH or SM character but I do own this story.:).Is a I.The Silence production.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 : Captured.Rescued.Captured again?

* * *

**

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly,as the huge light hit her again.She was send into a huge wall,making a deep whole in it.

-You will give me the power over Saturn…and Kurama will be….mine….and only mine..

Hotaru looked up,with blood purrying from her mouth.A faint smirk appeared on her lips as she tried to stand but failed.

-I will never….give you….what is MINE.

The man smirked and attacked her again with exploding bombs.She avoid some of them but one hit her next to her forehead making her fall down.The tall man approached and kneeled in front of her.

-Surrender.Give us what we want and I'll…be gentle with Kurama…

A wave of energy came out from her body and hit him,sending him into the wall.

-He is MINE!she yelled in anger and her body glow in energy.

He attacked her more and more and she just avoided them once again._"If I only could transform…."_she thought and then a bomb hit her left ankle making her almost yell in pain but her pride stoped her.She stood,even if the ankle was pretty bad damaged.

-You're a coward…she muttered.

The man smirked and pinned her to the wall.

-Am I?

She tried to fight him back again but she knew that if she transformed she would…destroy a lot…

-You know who told me where you lived?he hissed.

He received a glare.

-You're beloved fox…

Her eyes grew bigger in disbelief.She shaked her head as a No.

-Oh,yes…He told me how you can't transform….and this was my chance to get rid of you!

_'NO….Kurama would never….but he's the only one who knows…..Sephire knows but he has no connection with this man….Kurama….did…you?'_

She was about to jump,to avoid another of his attacks when she fainted.The man smirked and was licking his lips when suddenly a Fire Dragon hit him making him stop his attack and turn.He saw the senshi of Flames,Hiei, Yusuke and….was that Kurama?It looked like Youko but his hair was with red locks and his eyes where green with some gold in them.His tail was gone and his ears too.He was dressed in normal clothes but he had the look of Youko.His coldness and power.He looked down at Hotaru's hurt body.She was so fragile and he dared to hit her…

-Karasu…..Youko Kurama hissed and prepared a whip.

-My dear Youko….Karasu greeted and approached to take Hotaru when Hiei's sword make him take that as a No.

Mars looked with hate and prepared to attack him again,her body beeing surrounded in red flames.Yusuke was about to use his attack too when Kurama stop him.

-Not here…he deserves to be beaten there…in front of everyone…like the other time..

-See?You can't resist my charm….Karasu smirked and lciked his lips to Youko's disgust.

Hotaru opened her eyes and saw the black dirt that covered the place where she was.She heard voices….Rey….Kurama….Kurama?She looked up and tried to reject the pain she felt thru her body.And the blood purring from her temple and body.Her violet eyes looked up one more time and saw….Kurama as Youko…No….Youko as Kurama……anyaway….he was there…more or less.

He saw her too but couldn't let his attention be distracted.Rey rushed to her and helped her up.

* * *

-Hotaru-chan….Rey whispered sadly seeing her so hurt. 

Hotaru looked with big worried eyes.

What is he doing here?

-He's trying to save you.No.He is saving you!

The senshi of death looked away with tears in her eyes.

-He did this…she whispered.He..planed this…

-What?Hotaru,that's not true!

-It is!There are too many things that…shows this…

-You're just confused.

-Confused?Maybe because….I…don't even know now…

_'You too just need a room….'_

-I see that she's fine,said Yusuke coming towards them to make sure of it.He took Hotaru gently in his arms.

* * *

Then they turned to the crow and fox.Karasu tried to touch Youko but the fox's plants kept the crow away. 

-You want what you can NOT have…Youko hissed.

-What its forbbiden is more….interesting….Like incest…

He jumped too fast and surprised a little Kurama.Karasu caught him with a hand by the neck and kissed him.Youko stabbed him in his chest but not to make him die.Karasu crawled away,spitting blood.

-Pathetic crow.

Karasu smirked and dissappeared into the shadow.The fox turned to Hotaru and approached Yusuke.

-May I?

Yusuke offered her but she denied.

-Hotaru,it's me.

-That's exactly why I say no.Stay away of me!she said coldly.

-I think we need to discuss this….Youko smirked and took her.

Yusuke grined.Mars joined them.Hiei too.The three waved a hand to them.

-Yusuke,help me!Hotaru called him as Youko walked away carrying her as if she was a small kitten.

-I think I have something in my ears….Yusuke smirked and wave with a big grin on his face.

-Rey!Please!

Rey grined even more than Yusuke and devil ears appeared on her head.

-I can't fight a fox!he's too cute!

Hotaru looked at Hiei.

-Hn.

And a smirk crossed his lips.Hotaru looked at her captor.Youko smirked to her and nuzzled her neck.

-I'll heal you and then….I'll mate you…my dear firefly.

Hotaru first went pale.Then she turned red.Again pale.And again red.

* * *

**Ok,what do you think?I'm kinda tired and maybe its not the best but still I like this fiction of mine...its going to be even longer than I thought.Maybe even 40 chapters...who knows?I except sugestions..maybe you want something to happen ...I don't know,plzzzz TELL ME!Kisses!**


	19. Love takes 2

**Chapter 19: Love takes 2**

Hotaru looked bored how Kurama sat her on a bed created from grass from a small house build up in a tall tree.He just removed her shirt before she could stop him.Her eyes looked deep into his as she knew that she will not fight him if there will be something…But he just took good care of her wounds.She then turned her back to him,trying to cover herself,ashamed that she was wearing only her bra now in front of him.

-I have to clean it more lately…he said with a husky voice.

She glared him and blushed.Kurama smirked and came closer to her,pressing his chest against her back.She almost yelled at the sudden touch.He wrapped an arm around her but she turned him down.He tried again and she turned to him.His eyes were looking from her eyes to her…uhm…chest.She noticed and turned more red.Then she slaped him.

-**HENTAI!**

Kurama blinked in shock at her reaction but did not left.He continued.He start nuzzling her necka and she was about to kick him again when she heard him… purring.Her violet eyes look at him as he start licking her neck and pressing his body more against hers.She moaned and took him by the neck.He smirked and then pressed his lips against hers…Hotaru answered and start taking his cloths off.He continued purring,louder than before.He pushed her on her back and came on top of her…

She woke up with pain passing her body.Her wounds were closed but still hurting.She looked besides her and saw Kurama's human form,with his red hair spread around his body,free,not tied up.She touched it and felt like silk.His back was exposed to her and she couldn't stop herself from coming closer to him and start kissing his back skin tenderly.Kurama moaned and awaked.He turned to her and kissed her deep.

-Good morning to you too….he whispered in a purr as he licked her mark,the fresh mark from her neck.

She bent her neck and closed her eyes.

Is it Ok…what happened?he asked with fear that she may regret.

She opened her big violet eyes and looked into his green ones.

-I only regret that I waited this long….she whispered and smilled.


	20. No more fighting

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 : No more fighting…**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru opened her eyes and breath the cold air of the morning.Kurama was there too,sitting and watching over a small windows.He was dressed with just a kind of towel around his waist,his silver hair was back and also his golden eyes.

She stood and blushed remembering ALL that happened.Hotaru took the blanket and covered herself with it.Like that she went to him and hugged him from behind,resting her head over his back.

-I had a dream last night..she whispered in his back.

He breath deeply and asked the question .

-Were we together?

He knew about her dreams…That the truth lies in them…Hotaru's eyes filled with tears as she fight to keep them there.Her hands began to shake.

-We were apart..into the darkness….

Her words cut deep into his skin.

-How much time do we have?

-I don't know…Onegai…don't fight today…..

-I must…he said and left her wormth.

She looked after him and crushed in her knees.

-Let me destroy this world so we could be safe..

Kurama's golden eyes turned to her.

-You shall not do that….not fight…not nothing!

-I can do it!I can protect you!

-I know but it's me that has to protect you from now on..

She tried to stand but couldn't.he crushed beside her and took her small and fragile hands into his.

-I will take care of you…no more fighting…no more from you…

-Demo…

-SSh…

She tried to look at him but that was to hard now.

-Look at me…he asked.

-You can't ask me that…the only thing I know well to do is fight..

-You desired to be normal…why can't you accept that now it came true?

She looked at him.

-I am not normal…neither do you….We are different…even from eachother…we will always be like that.

-But that doesn't matter….he said and took her hand to his lips,kissing it.I love you and you love me….isn't that important?

Her heart was racing.

-Yes…..but…

-Then…the rest doesn't matter firefly…We shall stay together as long as we can…

-Promise me you wont leave without me?

-Leave?I would never leav-

-You KNOW what mean!she cried out in tears.

-If you promise me that you will never fight again…I promise you I'll never leave u…ever…

Her eyes shined.Her lips formed a smile.

-You will?

-I shall.

Her lips touched his as a Yes and they hugged.They didn't knew that promises are maked to be broken…And soon…nothing will remained from their dream…A simple dream of….love and peace.

* * *

**ok,next I think there will be a fight...Surprises are coming,small or big,who knows...just R&R and again excuse my imposible gram...**


	21. One more stepp to the truth

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 :One more stepp to the truth

* * *

**

**Take care of her,Hiei,said Youko as he looked at the sleeping form.**

**What about you?You're stuck like that?**

**The effect on me is passing but in her case….we can't risk…..Watch her Hiei….and protect her with your life.**

**Hn..**

**Youko smirked.**

**-I take that as a yes…**

**Hotaru opened her eyes.Something wrong was about to happen.She could feel it.Pressing her chest,almost suffocating her.Kurama.She looked after him but he wasn't there anymore.She found a small note in the door.**

"**_I will return soon.Do not fear,my firefly.Fighting was all I did during my passed life and this…it will end soon.Hiei is guarding you.I trust him more that anyone else.Stay here and wait for my return._**

**_YK_"**

**Hotaru pressed the paper over her chest.Tears invaded her face.Something was about to happen she was sure of it.Something with Kurama,her lover.She got dressed immediately and stepped outside the house when she met Hiei.**

**-Oi!he snaped.**

**-Let me pass,Hiei.**

**-Not this time…Kurama asked me to make you stay here so don't make me tie you up!**

**Hotaru glared him.**

**-Let me pass or you're in big trouble!**

**-Hn.**

**-Hiei,I'm worning you!I may not transform but I still have powers…**

**-Not strong enough to face me!**

"**_He may have right…..but I have to leave this place somehow….Kurama is fighting…I must protect him…"_**

**She took of her wand.The sun maked her shine.Hiei's eyes grew a little.**

**-You will not!he said coolly.**

**-If I must I will…stepp away!**

**-Hn..**

**-Hiei I must reach him!Something bad is going to happen to Kurama!He's gonna fight Sephire!**

**-And how do u know that?  
-I…..dreamed it..**

**-Dreamed?**

**-You don't know me Hiei…my dreams are real!let me go!Or…come with me at least!**

**-Youko said you to stay here.He knew why.He wants u safe even if….he..may….die..**

**-I'll not allow that Hiei!Let me go….he doesn't know he's brother like I do…he's dangerous.capable of anything to reach his goal!**

**Hiei smirked and breath deeply.**

**-It seems that u don't know Kurama either,like I do.He _will_ do anything to kill Sephire and keep u.**

**Hotaru clenched her fists,in one of them keeping her wand.**

**-Please Hiei….let me pass……I have to help Kurama….**

**-Do NOT underestimate him!**

**-I am not!she yelled,tears invading her eyes as she struggled to keep them away.But Sephire sure has some tricks prepared…..and I'm not going to allow him to kill _MY_ Kurama!she yelled.**

**Next followed a moment of silence.**

**-I will take u there.**

"**_NEXT FIGHTING ARE YOUKO KURAMA AND LORD SEPHIRE.THE FIRST FIGHT BETWEEN BROTHERS IN YEARS.DO NOT MISS IT!FINALLY,THE GREAT POWERFULL DEMON YOUKO KURAMA VS. LORD SEPHIRE.THE FIGHT TAKES PLACE IN THE CORP 34 B ABOVE THE POOL"_**

**How can they be so happy….about this fight?Hotaru whispered into the wall as she rested her forehead against it.Hiei kept his word and took her there to see the fight.They were standing above the place of the fight,in a long hallway.**

"**_Kurama will kill me for this…..You're in debt with me onna…."_**

**Hotaru saw Kurama coming into the fight space.Sephire was on the other side,looking with hate at his silver haired brother of his.**

**-Hei,Kurama!he yelled.**

**Kurama din't bother to answer.**

**-The small firefly…..she's….MINE!**

**Anger flashed thru Youko's eyes.**

**-LADIES AND GENTLEMENS THE FIGHT WILL START IN 5,4,3,2,1!**

**GOOD LUCK YOUKO!she yelled and then someone cut off her word and in a whisper could be heard bad words addressed to the small fox.**

**Youko summound his whip and Sephire did the same.A 10 minutes period they fought with them but they seemed equal in power.**

**-Kurama……Hotaru murmured from above.**

**As if he would of heard her Youko looked up and saw her…her violet eyes crying in fear for him.**

**-Hotaru….**

**Sephire took advantage and hit him with the whip,catching his neck around it.**

**-KURAMA!1Hotaru yelled almost falling from the balcony.**

**-Hotaru……go away…..he muttered.**

**-My dear firefly……looks like your pet is struggling…..should I cut his pain away already?  
-NO!STOP!Onegai!**

**Sephire pulled Youko closer but din't saw the plants seeds around him.Youko maked them grow and attack Sephire.The blue demon jumped into the air pulling Youko after him.**

**-Do that again and she dies!**

**Youko frozed.By this time Hotaru was already down,close to them.**

**-Let him go Sephire….It's all about us..**

**-Why should I?Because of him you're not by my side…**

**-Let him go…..and I'll fight u.**

**-U never accept it.Why now?**

**-Why not?U make me not being able to de-transforme….scared?**

**Sephire began to laugh like a lunatic.**

**-Fine!Fight me for him!**

**-Deal!**

**Youko was free and he approached her.He saw her wand.**

**-U can't…it will destroy this world!**

**-I have a solution Kurama….for this….I will give him what he wants….he wants to see my most dangerous attack.More dangerous than Silence Glaive Surprise or Death Reborn Revolution…he wants to see my true nature,my true source of power….But for this I'll need the power of Silver Saturn.(she looks at him and smiles).I've done this before do not worry.Trust me….I'll control my power….**

**She turned to him and her violet eyes shined silver once.**

**-But before Sephire...let Kurama know...about us...what happend...I'll tell him..**

**-YOUKO KURAMA U MUST FIGHT AGAINST SEPHIRE NOW!ANY..-**

**-Urusai!Hotaru yelled.You shall not tell us what to do or I'll destroy your pathetic spirit world.**

**She was angry.Very angry.Kurama could tell that she was no longer...at least for the moment..._his_ Taru.**

**They looked back at Sephire who was smirking.But none of them knew that with every step they took they were closer of the end...The end for him and her...Some beeings live only a day...but they are living it fully...Others ,like Kurama and Hotaru live an eternity...but they see what they had and could be...only in the end...Sometimes...a day is more important...and more precious...than an eternity.**

**NEXT CHATER : THE TRUTH **


	22. The Truth

****

I do not own any SM or Yu Yu Hakusho character.If I would...well...this story would be anime:)).

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Truth**

* * *

**The wind blew their long hair,making them seem a wave.Silver and violet.Amber glared into violet.And so the story began….**

_**I was fifteen when my mom called me within her chambers.It wasn't something knew…I alyaws loved to watch her brushing her long silk y hair and meet her dark gaze….her deep violet eyes,more violet than mine's watching me with so much love…**_

_**She asked me to stay on the bed as she returned from the dressing room.**_

_**-How is my sweet Taru?she asked and sat on her knees in front of her.**_

_**-I'm fine mommy.U?**_

_**Mom smiled….she had such a sweet smile…**_

_**-Tell me about him.**_

_**I blushed.**_

_**-H…him mom?**_

_**-The man you meet after sunset…..**_

_**-I…I…**_

_**-Taru….I just want u to be carefull.You are very strong but in your power is your weakness.U're to kind to use it even against u're enemy.That's why I'm afraid one day you will explode in anger…**_

_**-Mom..**_

_**I was speechless.**_

**-My mom told me to be carefull but I…..I did something wrong..trusting you…I thought I loved u when we first met,days ago….but no…you truly are …..what u where back then.**

_**2 hours later..**_

_**I rushed thru the forest towards the camp where u where.But I stoped at the waterfall to drink some water when I heard steps.I choose to hide in a bush.I saw you coming with Layer,you're council.I smiled and stood to come out when I heard you saying…**_

_**-She's falling….and she'll be my slave.**_

_**Those words frozed me.I felt…pain…..dissapointment….pain again…and anger….So much anger inside me wanting to come out…**_

_**-But they say you love her…**_

_**-I do…**_

_**My anger disappeared.You said that you love me….**_

_**-But her father will never allow us to be….I'm a demon..She kills demons…I'll take her as a slave and get her power….and her love.I'll kill her parents…..they are useless.**_

_**That's when it happened.I stood and glared you.**_

_**-Hotaru…**_

_**-Seph….killing mom and dad?I asked and my body start to glow in energy.**_

_**-You heard wrong..**_

_**-No I didn't!Lier!...LIER!**_

_**Layer turned to run at the view of my anger but I hit him with a sudden attack and killed him.In that moment I carred nothing.Just to kill you.**_

_**-I told you I'll fight my parents to be with you..yesterday at the lake…and now you…**_

_**You turned icy in that moment taking a fight position.**_

_**-Fighting me Seph?Are you so brave?You have no chance against my hate…The hate I feel now….**_

_**I use it.The power of Hell.I opened the gates back then.But mom came and stoppe me before kill all your people…..I would of killed each one of you…Cause in that moment…I turned ice…..Empty…..**_

**-Kuaram helped me to move on.Even if he knows me he is by my side.I…love Kurama.**

**-You will never forget me Hotaru….I wass your first love.**

**-No…**

**His green eyes twitched.**

**-That was different…maybe a crush…..what I feel for Kurama is different…That's why I accepted being his mate.**

**-His MATE!**

**-Since last night I am truly his mate.**

**She joined Kurama's hand and hugged it.**

**-But now….let us fight……**

**-But..**

**Her eyes turned smaller,in hate and anger.**

**-I am ready now Seph….to show you what Hell means for someone like you.**

**With that she pushed Kurama away and brought her wand to her face yelling.**

**-SILVER SATURN!MILLENIUM UPGRADE!**

**Her wand turned silver with violet,silver wings appearing on both sides and the violet stone shined…She would continue a fight started long time ago.A fight against herself.

* * *

**

**Ok,this was chapter 22…Hope u liked it at least a little….Next Chapter is called : The Powerborn fromHell.Karasu's appearance.**


	23. The Power born from Hell

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 :The Power born from Hell.Karasu's appearance?

* * *

**

**As her voice yelled the words the earth start to tremble and the walls almost cried in pain as the force of Millenium gathered into Hotaru's body to creat her Imperial Form:Silver Saturn the form that her mother had long time ago.She had to be strong enough to mentaine this power even if it was to early for her age…such power need strong body…..and she failed at that.**

**Her wand glow so powerfull that broked the windows of the buildings.All 500 of them.Around her formed a tornado of energy.Her clothes changed…..the miniskirt was white with black,dark violet and silver…a tight corset silver with dark violet covering the upper side with silky long sleeves covering her arms but revealing her shouldeurs. Her hair was tight into a ponytail with a tiara,like a thin chain with a small violet stone falling exactly above her forehead.Her legs where long and thin….shoes,black ones,with also black material tied up to her knees in X.The symbol of her on the forehead,under the stone,was silver.Instead of her Glaive,a silver long spear with many stones appeared.Her eyes where cold as ice and her face wasn't showing any kind of feelling...A new senshi just born...A long time forgotten senshi...Which had the power to subjugate both worlds:Human and Spirit.In the moment her chest crystal start to appear the earth shaked twice as bad and almost...almost...cry...**

**Rey and the others approached but stopped at the beginning of the fight area.**

**-Hotaru!Usaghi yelled,terrified at the feelling of the huge energy gathered into the raiven's weak body.**

**Mamoru looked even worse.**

**-Mamo-chan?Usaghi asked at the view of his pale features.**

**-I'm fine Usako..**

**-Demo..**

**-She's forcing the Earth to sustain her energy...and she may ask to much..**

**Sephire looked amazed at the sudden change...Youko was amazed also but he could only smile at the new view of his lover.Much more gracefull and much more powerfull...He saw then the girls and Hiei joining them.He rushed to them.**

**-Hiei.**

**-Kurama.**

**-Boys...we may have a problem!Rey busted.**

**-And what could it be Pyro?  
**

**-STOP WITH THE FREAKIN PYRO THIINNG!she yelled at the smaller demon.So...what was I saying again?**

**-That we may have a problem...Amy finished.**

**-Oh,yes...she turned serious again.Hotaru's power may affect Earth worse than we thought.And if she stays to much in that form...she may destroy it in a very short time with her simple presence as Silver Saturn.I think she had found a way to de-transform because she's to smart to act without thinking first.Like you,Kurama.**

**Youko nodded.**

**-What to do then?he asked.**

**-For now...wait and see...Now we'll all see Hotaru-chan's true power...the hidden one.**

**Back with Taru..**

**-This form...I saw your mother in it once...God she was astonishing...she was strong enough to control it...Are you?**

**-You shall see that.**

**-I think you're not ...not yet...too young my dear...too young...**

**-Enough talking!she yelled and her body glowed.**

**Sephire start to glow in black energy and attacked her.Saturn raised a hand and stopped the energy from hitting her.She closed her eyes and yelled:**

**-SILENT WALL OF HELL!**

**Suddenly around them start to come out from the ground huge walls of energy,to protect the others by closing herself with Sephire inside.**

**-Nice...Sephire muttered and attacked her again.**

**She avoided his attack and start spinning her glaive in her right hand.Youko was watching her every move,worried.She stopped in the air and with the new Glaive she yelled:**

**-GATES OF HELL!**

**The Earth start to cry even worse as behind her appeared two huge doors,red doors with blood on them and bones.She was in the middle of the door,in front of her.**

**-She's...she's...opening the gates of Hell?Hiei said amazed with huge eyes.**

**-Firefly...take care...Youko whispered.**

**-Taru-chan...Usaghi murmured trying to keep eyes contact with Hotaru.The wind was blurrying her view.**

**The energy start coming out from Saturn's body,spinning in circles around her arms and legs,passing thru her entire body.**

**-That won't kill me Hotaru!I'm too strong!**

**Hotaru opened her eyes and smilled.The smile maked his disssappear.**

**-OPEN!**

**The gates began to open,strange noises began to be heard and...small demons come out from the door...then bigger and bigger,stronger or less stronger,but many..They run crawling the ceiling and the walls of energy she builded in order to protect her loved ones.Two of them,twins,stoped at her,one of each side...They felt her strength and they knew she's controlling them...If her power would be smaller they would of take her into the underworld also.**

**-What...Sephire muttered terrified.**

**The demons crawled to him with evil eyes and large theets.They grabbed him easily and took him in Hell,thru the door.Hotaru rised her hands,the Glaive start getting red,as the door began to shut.**

**-CLOSE!**

**She was tired.She could feel it.Her body was beyond the limit.The door shut and everything returned to normal,except her.She returned to the ground still as Silver Saturn.Youko came first in a hurry to her and hugged her.**

**-Hotaru..**

**-I'm fine...she said sweetly and kissed him.**

**The earth began to tremble again,hols apearring in him.**

**-It's starting...she said.**

**-Hotaru!**

**-Haruka...**

**-We must leave...**

**-No!I have...a solution for this...**

**-You do?  
**

**-What do you mean,Taru?Michiru asked.**

**Hotaru looked at her beloved fox.**

**-You're a fox demon.U must have a plant that absorbes energy.**

**Youko's eyes grew bigger and he backed off.**

**-I'm not attacking u!he said decided.**

**-You aren't...just feed the seed!I'm asking u this!**

**-No!**

**Saturn went to him and hugged him.**

**-I'll be fine...I promise...**

**-I don't want to lose u**

**-You won't...I promise again...**

**Youko walked on his heart and thru a seed into the earth.Hotaru thanked him and walked towards it with no intention in defending herself.The others watched terrified.**

**-She's a brave ona...Hiei muttered.**

**-Yes she is...Soldier of Sacrifice doesn't fear any of this..Setsuna said.**

**Youko feed the plant and suddenly began to grow,catching Hotaru in her.The plant start to absorve her energy making her whimper in pain...she even cried...It hurt...so bad...The plant grew huuge,and it stoped,leaving to fall down a pale girl,dressed normally,but looking...lifelesss.**

**-HOTARU!Youko yelled.

* * *

**

**They didn't saw...a bat demon looking at the falling girl...with satisfied eyes.**

-**She did it...lets see Kurama...what will u do without your precious love?My revenge is just starting...And u will be mine...

* * *

**

_**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel.**_ **Hotaru fight to open her eyes...She saw herself carried by Youko,rushing desperate somewhere.**

**-Suiichi...she muttered.** **He looked at her and stoped a second.** **-Hotaru...daijou?** **-I'm...cold...Suiichi...smile to me...** **-Nani?** **-Onegai...smile to me...**

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._ He did,returning to his human form.She smiled back and tears came to her face knowing she'll fall asleep and maybe...not awake.. -Hotaru. Her eyes began to sink into the darkness.His smile was only thing that remained in her mind... 

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can_

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?_ _Who am I?..._was her last thought._

* * *

_ Ok,done chapter 23!Hope u liked it...The Song belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki -Dearest.I don't own any SM or YYH character.Ja! 


	24. Lost

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 :Lost

* * *

Kurama waited outside the room where Hotaru's body was.Hiei was there too,looking at his destroyed partner.Yusuke sat on a chair,mumbling something...cursing all demons ,gods...and Karasu...Haruka come out of the room with a cold face.Kurama came closer and wanted to go inside when Haruka stoped him.

-You...her voice was icy.You stay away of her!

Kurama's eyes sparkled in anger.He tried to push her hand away but Haruka din't move at all.

-You've done enough!She's in a coma for God's name!

The fox turned so pale that Hiei moved to suport him.Kurama looked away a second,pictures of him and her flashing thru his mind...Coma?How ...could it be?

-What do you mean in a coma?Usagi jumped.

-Her body...couldn't suport the power...So...she lost herself...Her body is here but her mind is...somewhere else...alone...Alone in the dark ebcause of HIM!she showed with hate Kurama.

_5 minuts after.._

Kurama breaked thru Haruka,pushing her to the ground and went inside...But he should of stayed out...His eyes grew bigger in shock.Hotaru was on a hospital bed,with her hair spread around her form,dressed in a white cloth.Her body was...lifeless...As long as her mind wasn't there...she was like dead.The senshi of darkness...was lost in it.Her face was so..peacefull...Rey was there and so was Michiru.Rey grabbed Michi and took her outside.Haruka almost bumped into Michiru outside.The ocean senshi stoped Haruka from going inside.

-Leave him...a moment...

-But Michi...he is to blame for this!

-No he is not...or maybe he is but...it was her decision.

-Demo...

-Sh...

The fox was standing next to Hotaru's bed and took her small hands in his.So cold...His green eyes looked at her...She used to look him back with her misterious eyes.She would give a giggle out...or if she was mad she would of sent him to Hell...He smiles now,sadly...She would sent him to Hell...He would gladly go if she would just open her eyes now...and tell him too...To punch him...hit him...yell at him...kiss him..anything...Just to see her eyes opening again and look into his.

_Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows, only time_

_And who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose, only time_

He sat on the free side of the bed and approached her,to feel her slow breath.She smelled so wonderfull even if she just fought thru flames and demons.

"_Kurama looked with anger at Haruka when Amy came._

_-How's Taru?he asked with dispaire._

_Haruka listened to Amy and so did all of them._

_-She's in a strange form of a coma...not a normal one..._

_-What do u mean?Kuaram asked._

_-She...her brain is ...so she can't...wake up...Her body is so tired that is hard for her even to breath...She...well..may never awake._

_Never...never...never...never..."_

He kissed her hands and could't stop his tears.Crying...is something weak for a man...but he loved her...And he was tired to be strong...He was alone now...she was the only one seeing him weak...

_Who can say why your heart sighs_

_As your love flies, only time_

_And who can say why your heart cries_

_When your love lies, only time_

He stood and looked one more time to her.

-Aishiteru Tary...

He turned to leave without hearing the plead of Hotaru to be free...To save her from the darkness...She had to fight alone...to find out who she was...Hotaru Tomoe,the highschool girl...Mesiah of Silence...or Sailor Saturn?A tear fell down her cheek as she felt unable to reach him...and just listened to the door beeing shut.

_Who can say when the roads meet_

_That love might be in your heart_

_A__nd who can say when the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps all your heart_

_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose_ _- Only time_

_And who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows, only time_ _Who knows? _

_Only time_

Time...she needed time...time to save herself...

**

* * *

** **The song belongs to Enya-Only time...This story is mine, a 2006 production of me,I..The Silence.I don't own any SM character or YYH.Ja!R&R**


	25. Mars's fightHiei's worry?

**Azhure The Midnight Fox** :Hy!Thanks for the review!I'm glad you like Pieces of a dream!I will read some of your ff too when I'll have some time k?Ja!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mars fight.Hiei's worry.

* * *

**

Kurama stoped the water.He tooked a cold shower ...2 months had past since Hotaru got...in a coma.He was...destroyed...He fought a lot during those months..Different demons and humans...He killed many in rage...a rage that he couldn't control anymore...But what killed him the most was the thing that he wasn't aloud to see her...The outers stoped him from doing it..He only knew about her condition from Rei and Usagi...It was the same.No reaction...no nothing.

-Kurama?Are u in?

It was Yusuke's voice.The red head stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist before going out.

-Yusuke.

The smaller boy smiled to the fox and gave him a small note.

-What is it Yusuke?Did she..

Yusuke smile paled.

-No...It's not about Taru...she's...like usual.

-Then?

Kurama opened the note.

-I fight with Karasu?Three days from now?

Yusuke grined.

-It was hard to do it...but it's set...Youko Kurama will fight again with Karasu...And this time...

-Smash him for good.

Kurama's eyes turned golden as he changed in his S demon class.Yusuke smirked.

-Karasu will regret ...

-...trying to get me..and he will pay for what he did to Hotaru...Oh yes he will..

Usagi looked at the paled face of Hotaru.She was worried.The girl didn't looked any better...She looked at her watch and gave out a sight.

-I must go.Mamo-chan is coming for me...See you tomorrow Hotaru.

Usagi kissed the girl on the forehead and left not knowing that outside the room's window,in the tree was standing and waiting the fire youkai,Hiei.He looked at the sleeping form and came in.He approached the bed and looked closer."She's breathing normally...thanks to those machines...why don;t you wake up?Kurama needs you...in speacilly tonight...Karasu's more dangerouse than before and Kurama's rage may make him do something crazy..."Then he noticed...she moved 2 fingers of her left hand..

-Can you hear my thoughts?

She moved them again.In that moment Hiei felt someone coming and hide on the ceiling.A nurse came in...but she looked kinda strange.She took off from her pocket a large instrument and looked at Hotaru.Hiei looked at her too and in that moment the saturnian princess open her eyes.Every single thing from the room began to float.

-Her powers...are growing...even bigger...the nurse muttered and shoot her.

Hiei saw Hotaru looking deep into his red eyes and heard in his mind...Help...I can't move...Why can't I move Hiei?...And then stopped.She closed her eyes and turned limp again.Hiei glared the nurse .

3 days later...

Rey looked over the window.The fight was about to begin and she was nervous.Hiei approached.

-You.

-Hn.

-You're hiding something...

Hiei smirked and looked towards the fight area.

-You shall see...he muttered.

Rey turned her back to the smaller fire demon and hit with her fist the wall,blood coming out from her hand.Hiei looked surprised at her.Flames tooked over Rey's body...she was furious...

-If Youko doesn't kill Karasu this time I will.NO matter what.

-Karasu's far stronger than you woman.

Rey's now red eyes turned to face him.

-You shouldn't be so sure about that.

The fire princess left the room,returning to her normal form.Hiei followed her fast and caught her wounded hand.

-Let me help.

Rey's eyes grew in surprise.She looked at her hand and then at Hiei.Then she placed a hand on his face.

-What are u doing?Youko suddenly appeared.

He looked sad but amuzed by Hiei's red face.

-Checking him to see if he doesn't have any fever or something.

-I'm fine!Hiei snaped and walked towards Kurama.

Rey rolled her eyes as she saw Haruka and Michiru approaching.She knew what that ment.The sailor had maked a team and fought in this contest to.The reason was obvious...to kill Karasu...and neutralize the fox...Rey wasn't actually ok with it but she had too.

-Kurama...Rey whispered as she passed by him.

-Rey?he looked at her.

-Take care...for her...she whispered and joined the girls.In a flash they all were transformed and going to the fight place.

The senshi team was formed by Uranus,Neptun,Pluto,Mars and Saturn...But because of her condition, Saturn was about to be taken out from the team.Many demons couldn't wait that to happen because Saturn was far to dangerous for any of them.

Kurama walked silently towards the fight place and sat against the wall.He watched from there the fight.Mars was the one challenged.She was fighting against a youma of toxic elements.

-Mars...finish him fast...he's dangerouse.

-I know Pluto...

Mars looked over her demon.It wasn't very big but his spirit energy was huge.

-Plu...

-Yes?

-What happens if we develope our energy spirit too?

-Hard to say...our power may grow...or may change...WE can never know...

-If we don't try.

And with that she went up on the fight stage.She prepared herself and saw the ugly demon smirking at her.

-Hello...hello...pretty flower...You have no energy I see...How did u got till here?

Rey smirked at him,not knowing that a certain fire demon was looking at her with worry.The demon had a huge energy level..

-FIRE WALL!

A wall of fire appeared around those two and they start the fight.The youma attacked from may places with all kind of toxic elements,making Mars hard to decide how to attack,when and where to target.She target the youma behind some huge flames and focused.

-MARS FLAME SNIPER!

She hit something...

-Rey!Hiei's voice ranged in her head and she turned when her fire arrow hit her in the back and come out by half in her chest.She fell down in her knees,in pain.

The youma came closer and smirked at her.Rey closed her eyes and focused one more time.It was hard because of her wound.The walls of fire grew bigger and a tornado,a huge one of flames appeared inside the core.The temperature was going up and up,melting the things around them.Rey stood and put her hands on her chest,simulating a prayer position.

Hiei came closer only to feel the fire burning even his demonic skin.His eyes grew in shock as he realized what maked Rey dissappear in the last months...She practiced...using her spiritual energy...to creat her own Fire Dragon.

The youma began to burn and saw Rey's skirt.

-I must get this thing hotter...she said in a whisper.

So she focused even more.The scene was so hot that even Kurama and the others had to take few steps back.

-You...die!the youma yelled attacking her again.

But the toxines maked the fire even bigger and before he died he was Rey's smirk.

-Ja!she said and brought out her Fire Dragon that was huge and passed thru the youma's body,making him turn into dust.

Her body was in flames,but...she couldn't control her power anymore...It was taking over her...

-Run!she yelled to the others.

-Mars...Pluto whispered.Stop yourself.Now!  
-I...can't...I'll burn with this place...the power I used...is hard...to...control...

She felt to her knees again...And her breath was so hard..She saw Hiei .A weak smile formed on her lips.The flames were burning even in her eyes.And she collapsed.The fire swallowed her...BUt not before...a fire youkai walk inside the flames and kneel in front of her.She was...truly beautifull.He took her in his arms(Hiei has power...and it's a little taller by now:)))."_Those girls...are they trying killing themselfs_ ?"


	26. Shadow

**PIECES OF A DREAM ...ONLY 14 CHAPTER LEFT...

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 : Shadow

* * *

**

Hiei tooked Rey to the other side of the building and took her to the infirmery.Rey was really hurt,her skin of her arms,legs and neck burned.Hiei succed in manipulating her fire and make it go away...She was really hurt...and whimpering of the pain she felt in all her body.Hiei felt something breaking inside him as he knew that he was unable to help her more.He had to take her up,to the infirmery,faster.And he did.

-Where is Rey?Pluto asked looking into the flames.

Kurama used his plants to put an end to the fire and they all searched the burned place.No trace of her.

-Hiei?Kurama looked around.He wasn't there anymore.

Hiei placed Rey on the soft bed and shut the door.The small light from the room illuminated Rey's face in a soft way,making her seem unreal._"This is weird...first with that Kurama's mate...I lied to her that the fight with Karasu was in that evening and she reacted...good that everything is Ok now...Now the fire girl...these girls must learn when to stay away of trouble..."._He heard a whimper.Rey was almost awake.

-You shouldn't move so much...

-And why would you care?she answered in a cold tone..The pain was huge...Her skin was burned but her body will heal it soon.

-What did you do back then?You spiritual power...grown from D,a very low category to A.The upgrade was so fast that you body almost died because of the effort you did.never do that again if you care about your life..

-As if you care...she mumbled and stood.

Hiei pushed her back.She tried to stand again but this time he pushed her again and stood over her,to make her stay down.

-Get off me!she yelled,blushing.

-Stay still!he covered her mouth with his hand.REy fought but she frozed when she heard a strange voice,followed by other in the room across.

_-Kurama knows?_

_-About?_

_-His mate's death?_

_-About that wench?_

Rey's eye sfilled with tears and she struggled but Hiei forced her to remain still.

_-He will find out tonight...on the battle field...this will make him lose his control and focuse._

_-You're cheating._

_-In love and war everything is aloud._

_-True...but..aren't you afraid of Kurama's power?He may lose control yes...but if he gets to serious?He's an S class demon..._

_-Shut up!Kurama will be mine...his power...doesn't matter...I'll make him weak..._

And then the voices stoped.Hiei thought that maybe they left or something.He looked at the girl under him and a teardrop appeared on his heada s he saw her violet face.She was laking air.He let her free immediatly.Rey forgot about her wounds and sent him in the other wall,making it crack.

-What do you think u do?You PERVERT!And...assasin!

Hiei's face was emotionless.He was glad that she was Ok.He wasn't.Not after the hit.His head was similar now to a clock...cliking.

Rey was about to yell at him again when she felt a presence and saw behind the doors a shadow.A slim shadow.Her eyes dillated in surprise.And then a sound is heard...A fight anounce...**_Karasu vs Youko Kurama is next...please come to stadion D2...Watch the finals._**

When she looked back to the shadow,it was gone.Her eyes moved to Hiei's.He was standing now,with a strange look upon his face._'What's happening?This is so weird..'_.

-We should go.

_**don't turn away**_ _**(don't give in to the pain)**_

_**don't try to hide**_ _**(though they're screaming your name)**_

_**don't close your eyes**_ _**(god knows what lies behind them)**_

_**don't turn out the light**_ _**(never sleep never die)**_

**'SHOUKUYUU -SHOKUBUTSU!'**

**(demon eating plant)**

**-the attack he used against Urashima-**

Karasu tried to avoid as much as he could the plant but he din't escaped some serious scratches.Kurama was serious.He throwed some bombs but Kurama avoid them quite easily.He landed close by Kurama and..

-Your pretty lady is dead.. Kurama...your precious love is DEAD.

_**don't turn away**_ _**(don't give in to the pain)**_

_**don't try to hide**_ _**(though they're screaming your name)**_

_**don't close your eyes**_ _**(god knows what lies behind them)**_

_**don't turn out the light**_ _**(never sleep never die)**_

Kurama's face went pale.

-Lier.

-Am I?

Karasu showed him her wand.It looked stranged...like freezed...but it was the wand.Kurama's plant dissappeared and his eyes frozed.His heart stopped.She was...dead?

_Never leave me alone..._she said.Her words ,said in the night when they mated,brought him back many memories.

He turned to Hiei.He was there now..with Rey.The girl was crying so...it was true.

-Hiei?

-She...died...last night...Karasu...killed her...I'm sorry I failed you Kurama... But she said this to you..

-Shut up!Kurama yelled in pain.

-She said this is not goodbye...is starting over...I won't let you go but it's time for me to go.Don't give up Kurama...fight for what we wanted to...I had a dream Kurama...we were together...in a field filled with snow...and red roses...red like our love...alive like our connection...Death...it's only the beggining...Believe in me and I'll return to you...Someday.Sayonara my love.

-SHUT UP!Kurama yelled and turned his abck away so his tears won't be seen.

This was so strange,unreal...how could she die?She was just fine!"_Hotaru...where did you go...why did you left me?YOu said never leave u but you did...What am I...without you?...What about...the dream we had?_

**I thought I saw you late last night  
But it was just a flash of light  
An angel passing  
But I remember yesterday  
Life before you went away  
And we were laughing  
We had hope and now it's broken **

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream

And now I'm lost in restless nights  
Just a whisper of the life  
That we created  
Shadows falling  
I am calling

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

The faded photographs  
The frames of broken glass  
The shattered memories  
Time will soon erase  
All these souvenirs  
Falls from a thousand tears  
But when I wake up you are never there

We had hope and now it's broken

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream

Pieces of a dream...

* * *

Hy!I don't own any SM or YYh characters,just this story,subject,new powers and attacks.I also don't own Anastacia-Pieces of a dream or Evanescence-Whisper.I tank them 4 singing those wonderful songs.Plz R&R!

* * *


	27. Back to normal?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 : Back to normal...?

* * *

Kurama turned to Karasu with red eyes.His anger was beyond limits.Karasu's eyes widened in surprise.Kurama wasn't weak as he thought her will be...he was stronger...His power...was now reaching an uper demon class than S...a very rare one...T.From all places,savage plants began to grow and approach Karasu.The crow tried to make them die,by throwing bomb and all kind of stuff but it was useles...Youko's anger was beyond everything.The plants attacked Karasu.

-Wow...Kurama's anger is scary...Yusuke said sadly.He was sad about the smaller girl's death also.

Rey tears were falling with no stop.Pluto and the others were nearby...also sad.Saturn's choice,thru Hiei's words was...strange..

Youko attacked Karasu over and over again,spitting his blood all over the place.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Ohayo!she said and smilled coldly.**_

_**Suuichi let the rose he was playing with falling on the desk and looked at her.He smilled.But kinder then her.**_

_**-Ohayo gozaimas.**_

_**-Is it taken?she asked and moved to stand.**_

_**-No.It's free.I can't stand superficial girls.Talk only about dating and stuff like that.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Karasu attacked too but it make Youko's anger only grow.

**FLASHBACK**

**-_I had a dream last night..she whispered in his back._**

_**He breath deeply and asked the question .**_

_**-Were we together?**_

_**Hotaru's eyes filled with tears as she fight to keep them there.Her hands began to shake.**_

_**-We were apart..into the darkness….**_

_**Her words cut deep into his skin.**_

_**-How much time do we have?**_

_**-I don't know…Onegai…don't fight today…..**_

_**-I must…he said and left her wormth.**_

_**She looked after him and crushed in her knees.**_

_**-Let me destroy this world so we could be safe..**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Maybe I should of let her...not she would be...with me...Hotaru...why?...where did u go?Did u found a wormer place in Death's arms than mine?"_

_**-ROSE WHIP...THORNS!**_

The whip turned into thousands of spines that thorned Karasu's flesh to pieces.

This finished Karasu.But that din't make Kurama feel better...No...nothing ...could fill his now empty soul.He was strong...he could pass over almost every injure or wound...but this...it was too much..He had to know what happend.He turned towards Hiei.

He turned to me with angry eyes.His beautifull,once golden eyes were now red as blood.He approached me with huge speed and took me away,into the backstage.

-Hiei...he began.

I could feel his anger...but mostly was pain.

-Kurama...you wanna know?

His eyes grew and a weak smile appeared.

-Please.

-I was visiting her,to make sure she's k...

Kuarama listened to my story and sat on a close by bench.

-Continue...

-Usagi,the blonde one just left.I went inside..she was the same...But...then I felt something..In that moment a nurse came and I had to hide...I hided on the ceiling,above your mate.The nurse was weird...she had a dark aura around her..Hotaru opened her eyes then,suddenly..

-She what?Kurama stood,with dispair and tears in his eyes.

-She awoke.She looked deep inside my eyes and everything around began to float.Then the nurse murmured that her powers are even bigger...And gave her a injection.Then...Hotaru asked me in my mind why she can't move...And returned...into a coma..

-That...woman...

-Yes..the nurse..it was something with her...something not good.So I fought her...She was a youma in fact...sent by Karasu.

Kurama's eyes turned a bit red at Karasu's name.

-I...killed the nurse...but not before she told me something about a plan..of the underworld to get to Hotaru.Her strength and power make all demons desire her as a leader or even more.The problem was that her powers where keep developing...That's why...When I took her tubs out and she recovered..She told me that she was a danger for you...and the rest...Her powers where to big for her body...So she knew before that Karasu would come...She din't fought back..She told me what I told you..She had to die...so she could forget her powers and bury them inside a new body.

-That...I knew about demons coming after her...I killed one myself not long ago..Hiei...Arigato..

He turned to leave when Hiei caught his wrist.Hiei's eyes where still cold but he carred,really carred about his best friend.

-I'll be fine Hiei...really.

Everything returned to normal...Kurama returned to school,to finish the year.The classroom was the same...his friends the same...but the empty desk behind him made his heart shatter each time he looked at her.Then,another colegue sat in and he couldn't stop the urge to sent him away.

-This is Hotaru's place..

The girl looked with huge eyes.

-Hotaru?

-Yes...This is her place.

-There is no Hotaru in our class...

This maked all turn white to him.No Hotaru...she was only a memory...only his memory?

_" **Can we be together forever?...**_

_**I love you Kurama...My heart doesn't live without you..Hold me...Don't let go of my heart"**_

Her words...returned into his mind...She whispered them in that night...when she had that dream...Her body holding his in a worm hug..How he missed that...Her heartbeat.But he still couldn't understand her option...To die?This was so weird...Without even talking to him?This was becoming more and more strange.She was a difficult persone but to do this?He had to investigate because...She was no memory to be forgotten.She should be remembered... always...His silver angel...

* * *

-**in the heart of the earth,the demons Concil named the Organization of Apocalipse -

* * *

**

-So we finally have her?a tall,big demon,with many thorns and black skin,red eyes and big theets asked.

Another demon...but this one looked angelic...very beautifull,with long black hair and silver eyes,white mahoney skin approached.

-Garant,I don't think you are one appropiate to ask me that...This is a secret you know well.

--I'm sorry Master Kay.

Kay smirked as an evil aura surrounded him and disappeared.He appeared back into a large chamber,his room probably,with a ice sarcofag in the middle.Inside...he looked and his eyes glittered.

-That Karasu was good for something..You are finally here...to be my queene.Your power will make use...invincible.

Inside...in w hite silvery dress was sitting none other than Hotaru.Her hair was even longer now,embracing her body.Her small face was as white as the snow and her forehead was covered with a tiara,holding the symbol of her planet.But inside the sarcofag...the evil aura twisted her mind and forced her body to turn into something she always choosed not to be:Mesiah of Silence.Her memories deleted...her life erased...her heart turned into ice...A last whisper of who she once was came out..

-_Kurama...i'm sorry..._

_**I thought I saw you late last night...**_

_**But it was just a flash of light...**_

_**An angel passing...**_

_**I remember yesterday...**_

_**Life before you went away...**_

_**And we were laughing...**_

_**What we hold then...**_

_**NOW IS BROKEN

* * *

**_

Well...now the drama begins...I can't say that I will stop putting romance...cause I can't:)))))But the drama is needed...Will Hotaru remember...ever...Kurama?Or this time her evil side will turn her dream into pieces...? 


	28. Salvame

**Note:**

**Ok,Piece of a dream is back,sorry for the late update :P.But now I'm back decided to end this story soon.Hope to be soon :P.Anyway this is your new chapter...The song belongs to RBD-Salvame,a very beautifyull song I hope you'll understand the lyrics:P.I know I'll repeat the ehart word many times but I wanted to show the connection,the bond between them.Because between those ho really love eachother,what the mind doesn't sya...the heart does.Demonic Angelz,thnx for saying my number 1 fan:P,I really appreciate you,hope you'll like this new chapter.Please read the note from the end...to say me all of you who read this what you think of one of my future project...I allready began to work at him:).Byee!**

**Chapter 28: Salvame...(Save me..)**

Kurama watched the clock all the day...day after day...Seven months had passed since Hotaru died.As before no one than him remembered her...He and the the gang of course but no student...Not even Hotaru's best friend Mira.Those seven months had been terrible for him...As if years had past not months..His eyes...his green eyes where so empty and sad that he looked like a living corps.Youko wasn't pleased either.He was angered by the situation but in front of Death was no solution...He tried yes,with Botan to find Hotaru's spirit but because she was a senshi they obviously couldn't find her at all.She didn't belong to the Earth's Spirit World.How many times he spend his night in front of her house...Looking at her window hoping for a miracle to happend and she to return...

**_Extrañarte es mi necesidad _**

**_vivo en la desesperanza _**

**_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_**

Hotaru sat on her bed,watching the ceiling deeply.Kay entered her room and watched the slender woman that layed on the bed.Her long legs revealed from the silver dress she was wearing...She was cold,merciless,fearless and so powerfull like he wanted her but...His eyes,his emotionless eyes saw much more pain and no feellings in her's.As he walked closer she mover her eyes from the ceiling to him.Such a powerfull look...so cruel.  
- It's close...isn't it?  
Her voice wasn't a music anymore...how it was before she came to him...Well,before he took her.Her voice was faint and you couldn't say what she was feelling .  
-Yes.Tonight we began.Are you ready?  
She smirked.  
-Only ready to destroy.  
She stood and in her walk to him her long and gorgeus hair fall in waves on her shouldeurs seductively.  
-Then I'll go and prepare the field now...It's not nice to take by surprise the enemy...You finish him to fast...she said and smilled.An evil smile.

**_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_**

**_con el nudo en la garganta _**

**_y esque no te dejo de pensar poco a poco_**

**_el corazon va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz_**

Kurama grabed his book and placed them in his school back.The highscool was done at least for him.He would be a college student.His legs walked slowly on the street,down the center.His mind was somewhere away...His heart refused to accept even now that she was gone...She had to return to him somehow...She said she will never leave him...But she lied...She sweared she'll protect him for eternity...But she lied...She stoped protecting him by loneliness and pain...She said she loved him...And he hoped that wasn't a lie either.  
-Hotaru...come back...his faint whisper flew into the wind.

**_poco a poco el corazon _**

**_va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz_**

Her face and body was decided to destroy any proof of human existence but her heart...her heart was screaming something to her that she didn't understand...Her only memories where the ones with Kay...And it didn't make her heart warm at all...She had the feelling that somthing was missing...Missing so much that it made her heart ache painfully each day that it passed.She turned suddenly to the window as her face.her emotionless face didn't changed but her heart was hurting so bad...Her heart was screaming...

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la soledad _**

**_salvame del hastio..._**

**_estoy hecha a tu voluntad _**

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la oscuridad _**

**_salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas_**

-Hotaru...why are you crying?Kay asked astonished.  
She looked back to him and placed her hands at her eyes.She was really crying...No...Not she...her heart.She betrayed her heart that was what the scream was about.  
-Kay I'll be leaving...let me prepare .  
-Ok...he said not sure about it but he left.  
Hotaru turned to the window and runed to it.Her first run in months...Her eyes searched the sky...Did she heard well?The words...'come back'?.She cried even harder.  
-What's wrong with me?

**_me propongo tanto continuar_**

**_pero amor es la palabra _**

**_que me cuesta a veces olvidar_**

The red haired fox reached the center and stoped int he park.he sat on the bench and looked somehwere but his minds was somewhere else.  
-Hey Kurama!keiko's voice woke him up.  
-Keiko...he whispered forcing a smile.  
Keiko approached and looked sadly at the boy.He was so skiny...Barely eating after Taru's death.  
-Congratulations for finishing highschool the first!she said and sat next to him.  
-Thank you..

**_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad..._**

**_con el nudo en la garganta _**

**_y esque no te dejo de pensar _**

**_poco a poco el corazon _**

**_va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz_**

The sun was so powerfull...But couldn't reach the dark from his heart.

The sun was absent for her but she knew that not even him could worm her heart.

The air was a stranger to him...Not wearing her scent anymore...

She opened her dresser to change and she saw a dress.The dress she weared when she woke up in Kay's arms.The scent...wasn't hers...And made her heart ache even worse...her body turned hot at the scent...

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la soledad _**

**_salvame del hastio..._**

**_estoy hecha a tu voluntad_**

He stood,inhalling deeply.Keiko remained down,silently.The sky turned black and everyone thought was going to rain so soon the park was empty.The sky shined powerfully and something appeared on the sky,Kurama's eyes found the thing and his heart began to beat hard.

_**Thump...Thump...Thump...**_

It was her...No way...!She was dead wasn't she!Keiko looked astonished too and approached Kurama.They looked both at Hotaru...who was dressed ina purple dress..She came closer,and they noticed her eyes.It was as if...it wasn't her!

-Hotaru...

His voice...his voice did something to her...It was confusing her .

-Shut up...I came to declare you war.Tonight...Earth will stop to exist for you...humans.

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la oscuridad _**

**_salvame del hastio..._**

**_no me dejes caer jamas_**

What was she saying?

-Hotaru...his voice was full with love...He put all his love and need in calling her name.His eyes began to cry and he ignored her words or eyes.She was alive...she was coming back to him...That was what he wanted...what he needed to believe.

She was supposed to leave now but couldn't.His voice had traped her...He was a stranger to her mind but not for her heart.Something was familiar to him.

-You...came back...to me...he whispered almost collapsing from the emotion but he walked closer to her.

-Do not ...approach me...Or I'll kill you...demon.

His eyes turned blank...Did she...forgot him or something?He continued to approach her...his heart listening to what her's was screaming...The bond between them was again strong and he could hear it...

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la soledad _**

**_salvame del hastio..._**

**_estoy hecha a tu voluntad _**

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame de la oscuridad _**

**_salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas_**

A sudden attack hit him and he fell down in his kness...His left arm was bleeding but he could care less.Something shined so strong in him...Hope.He reached a hand and smiled.

-Come...

She looked coldly down at the strange man.Her eyes where crying again.That hand...why did she fell the need to take it?

**_salvame del olvido... _**

**_salvame del hastio... _**

**_salvame del olvido..._**

Hotaru felt a pain in her head and she said one more time before leaving.

-Be...ready...I'll have no mercy...and she was gone.

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame del olvido..._**

Keiko approached to take care of Kurama's wound when he collapsed .

-She's...alive...she's alive Keiko..!he said over and over again smilling and crying the same time.  
Keiko hugged him.  
-But it's not her anymore.  
-But there is hope...I heard her heart Keiko...What her mouth wasn't saying ...the ehart told me...To save her from forgetting...To save her from the dark...To save her from loneliness...

**_salvame del olvido..._**

**_salvame del olvido..._**

****

**I'm here again!Well about my project is a crossover between Sailor Moon,Inuyasha,Demon's diary and who knows?It's called Silver Millenium College. It's about the 'school' where all the Universe senshi study their powers...It will be mostly Romance...And I still can't decide where it will be in the end Sesshoumaru/Hotaru or Eclipse/Hotaru...maybe Serenity/Sesshoumaru...I don't want to say much here to destroy every surprise but tell me what you think...Are you interested in reading something like that or not?or what would you like to read from me?Love u all!**

**Sara**


	29. Kiss of tears

**Chapter 29**

**Kiss of tears**

Saturn rested on her large bed filled now with dolls and fluffy things.Kai could only watch from a distance since his presence disturbed her.She was acting cold towards him even if he planted her memories with him.Her body was empty.Her beauty was unable to be expressd in words...but it was such a cold beauty.Her eyes where blank...No...not blank.Emotionless...maybe just a single emotion floating into her.Sadness.And in her sadness she was the most powerfull.Carry about no one,only her objectiv.A real battle machine.  
-Master.  
Kai looked towards the one who disturbed his silence.  
-Nani?  
-It seems that the team of Yusuke began to move.  
-Move?  
-They trying to reach us.  
-Find their location.We'll have to kill them in order to maintain or advantage.In specially that fox demon.  
-Youko Kurama Sir?  
-Yes.His more dangerouse than the others and I'm not talking about his S power.  
-Yes My Lord.  
Kai returned his eyes towards the pearl of his life.Saturn.  
-So...your beloved fox comes after you...Then you'll have to kill him yourself my darling.That will be...nice to be seen.You are mine...and only mine now.

Kurama shoot the barrier but it seemed to be useless.  
-So,now we're stuck in here?Mars bursted angry.  
Mercury was scaning the area while Jupiter inspected the same place.Moon and Venus where talking with Uranus,trying to find a weackness in the barrier.  
-Maybe a Planet Attack?  
-No Venus...this is way to strong for that...and besides...it may be what the enemy wants...to weak us.  
-Mercury...what's the status?Kurama asked nervouss by his failure.  
The water senshi turned confussed.  
-It seems that this is a parallel world after all.The time is different here.It's like...staying the same...and repeating itself.  
-Can you find a way to break this barrier?  
-Let me more time.  
-Ok,but..please hurry.  
-Hai Kurama.Don't worry,she said and her face turned into compasion.We'll find her.  
Kurama smiled.  
-I know.  
Kurama sat in his bottom,thinking away.Hiei approached and looked down at his partner.Yusuke saw Kurama's sad face and he turned more and more angry.  
-God damnit it...I hate to see him like that.  
-I know.I feel the same...Kuwabara finally said something wise.

Saturn opened her eyes as she felt Kai's presence.  
-I know why you came.They are close.  
-Yes they are...Saturn.  
She looked up to him.Her body was on the bed,her legs uncovered,exposing her long slender legs to Kai's lusting eyes.She got up by teleport and came close to him.She took him by the neck and kissed him suddenly.She broke it in the moment he wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
-Can I kill them?she asked.  
Kai was still blured by her sudden action but nodded.  
-Kill the fox fast.  
Saturn smiled coldly and nodded.Then she dissappeared.

Kurama walked a few m away from the group.The ache from his heart made his body hurt so bad...How he wished to have her with him...To hold her again...Then he sensed her power...He looked around and then saw her a few steps away from him.She was dressed in a black dress with violet belt and corset.Her sleeves where long,covering gracefully her arms but the dress was to dark for her...Her eyes pierced him and he discovered he couldn't say a thing.  
-Fox.  
Her voice...it was ehrs but in the same time not hers.  
-Hotaru...he succed mumbling and took a step towards her.  
That's when a golden energy ball hit the space between them,stopping him from touching her.  
-Don't fall for it Kurama!Uranus yelled.It may be her but she's not the same anymore.I experienced this before.  
-Uranus!Kurama shouted but he was silence by the sudden laugh,evil laugh of Saturn.  
Uranus turned her eyes to her and so did Kurama.  
-You two...she began but didn't finsihed.  
She just hold her hands together to her chest.  
-Before I kill you...I want you to see what I dream.  
Witht hat Kurama and Uranus awoke in the city,back to Earth.Everything looked normal untill they saw approaching something like a tsunami but it wasn't water,it was a black energy wave that destroyed everything,turning to ash everything.  
-Oh My God...Uranus muthered terrified.It's...the Silence.  
Kurama was speechlesss.He looked around after her.She was hus only objective now.But everything was in dark now...untill the dust went away and they saw the buildings gone,the people petrified,dead.Children playing,adults talking,lovers fighting.  
-Hotaru you can't do this!Return to your senses!Uranus yelled.  
-Return?To what?I don't know what are you talking about.This had been my dream forever.  
-Hotaru...had you forgotten your promise?Kurama said all the sudden with a sad voice.  
He received a glare.  
-I never promised something to you demon!Now you have to die!she yelled and attacked them,everything around them returning to normal.  
Her attacks where fast and powerfull.Uranus got injured quickly and Kurama too.If Uranus faught back,he couldn't.How could he attack her,possibly wound her?He was wounded at his arms and now his chest.He fell into his knees.Blood covered his beautifull face and his hands where also badly injured.Hotaru was still around,just know she approached him.Uranus tried something but she just was send back into a wall,losing her strength to even move.As she steped right next to him she looked down at him.  
-Why does Kai fear you so much?she asked for herself.  
Kai?Kurama heard.Who was this Kai?Was he the one behind all this?He forced himself to stand.Now they where looking into eachothers eyes.Onmce lovers,now enemies?No...he couldn't accept this.There had to be a way to gain her back...somehow...She rised a hand to kill him when she and he noticed that she was crying.The reason...she couldn't tell...but she was crying with all her heart.That's when he suddenly wrapped a hand around ehr,taking her by surprise and kissed her.With all he got.he kissed her for the last months when he thought she was gone forever from his life.Her body was tense and...surrpised.She expected an attack,not a...kisss.The kiss...was worm...not cold like Kai's.This kiss had something...more...Realising whta he did she pushed him off and send him to the ground.her body flew into the sky and looked at him confused.  
-That was...unforgiveable!she yelled angry and tried to hit him deadly but her hand,rised up,shaked.Something inside her stoped her.More confused she looked angry at him and dissapeared.  
-NO!Hotaru!Kurama yelled and trying to take another step he fell into his knees again.  
His body wa sin pain but not compared to the pain from his heart.  
-No...I almost...had you back...Hotaru...


End file.
